


Force of Nature

by mariasnchzxo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Camping, F/M, First Time, Human Rey, I don't know what else to put here, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Rey doesn't know about vampires at the start, Slow Build, The Force Ships It, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasnchzxo/pseuds/mariasnchzxo
Summary: Rey decides to go on a week camping trip to 'find herself' and figure out why, even though she's got a good life, she feels like she's missing a big piece to feel complete.While on this trip she is made aware of a world that has been under her nose her whole life, a world her adoptive mother Maz Kanata decided was best to keep a secret. Her life is turned upside down by this new discovery and by a tall, long haired, handsome man who to everyone is known as Kylo Ren the future leader of the most feared vampire clan, but to her he's just Ben Solo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi person reading this, I'm just here letting you know this is my first time using this site to post my work. I have no idea if I'm doing it right but if you're reading this that must mean it's out there and I did it correctly. So I hope you like this vampire reylo AU I've been working on for a while. It's the first reylo fic that I write, so bare with me. Let me know how you like it. Thanks for clicking on it! <3

“Rey, are you sure about this?” Maz Kanata asks her daughter as she sees her packing a backpack with warm clothes and blankets.  
“Mom, I feel as if I’m missing a huge part of myself and for some reason going out into nature seems like the way I’ll find it” Rey says stopping what she is doing to look at the woman who she calls her mother since the age of six.  
“I understand, but alone? Why don’t you take some friends? I don’t like the idea of you being out in the woods alone though I know you can take care of yourself after all the classes you’ve taken growing up but still, I’d feel a lot better if you had company” Maz says stepping forward to hold Rey’s hands, the twenty-six year old knows her mother means well and just wants her to have someone with her in case anything happens.  
“I hear you Mom but I want to be alone, I need to be alone for this but I swear to you I’ll be safe and if anything dangerous or scary happens, I’ll come right back home in a blink of an eye” Rey says, Maz knows she’s telling her the truth so she sighs and nods giving in knowing that whether she gave Rey her approval or not, she’d still go.  
“Okay, fine. Go find that missing part of yourself, but do me this favor and take the gun” Maz says, Rey looks shocked at the request. The gun is something Maz has taught her to use and it’s a very special weapon according to Maz, with special bullets but Rey was never told why they were so special, what made them so special, and she’s never bothered to ask.  
“I doubt I’ll need it but okay, I’ll take it if it makes you feel better” Rey says, Maz nods  
“It will, now let me help you so you can finish quicker and you can sleep early tonight for the long drive tomorrow morning” Maz says then they get to packing the necessities up in the big camping backpack that is bigger than Rey but thanks to all her training she manages to carry it with ease and little effort.

The next morning, Rey wakes up before the sun does and she takes a nice long warm shower knowing she won’t get that luxury for a week. When she’s done she gets dressed in thick jeans, a black long sleeve and hiking boots, she grabs a jacket knowing it’s cold outside then her gear and goes out to the living room to see Maz is up as well drinking some tea, she hands Rey a warm cup as well and they drink their tea in comfortable silence.  
“I want you to always carry this with you, even while you're just walking a few steps from your tent and even when you’re in the lake washing up, I need you to always have it in reach” Maz says handing her the gun wrapping in a cloth and a thigh holster, Rey nods taking it, she puts the holster on then puts the gun there and looks at her mother  
“I promise it’ll be in reach always, now I should get going, it’s a long drive” Rey says before going to hug her mother, who hugs her back tightly  
“I love you Rey” Maz says  
“I love you Mom” Rey says as she pulls away then she grabs the huge backpack and heads for the door, she goes out to her grey, dirty, old, two door 2005 Jeep putting her gear in the back before getting in. She looks out the window as the car warms up to see Maz standing in the doorway, Maz looks back at Rey and offers her a small smile then Rey drives off. Maz looks at the Jeep disappear down the street as she sighs hoping those beasts of The First Order Clan have left the area of Olympic National Park, if they’re still around Maz hopes they don’t go anywhere near Rey and if they do she hopes Rey won’t miss a shot with that gun and that her old friends in The Resistance Clan keep their word on watching over Rey.

\---

The first hour from the city of Seattle to Olympic National Park is dreadfully long and Rey hates to admit, a little lonely but she eventually gets comfortable and starts to enjoy being alone on the road by blasting her favorite music as loud as she wants and singing along without having to worry about how bad she sounds since nobody is around to hear her. The sun is already up and shining, during her ride on the Kingston Ferry, her stomach starts to demand food once the ferry comes to a stop and she drives off, so once she sees a small restaurant, Kafe Neo Kingston, she decides to pull over for a quick bite. When she goes in she loves the warmth it provides, she goes to sit at the nearest empty booth and takes her jacket off placing it next to her. A waitress, who is around her age, smiles as she hands Rey a small menu  
“Good morning, would you like something to drink?” She asks, Rey smiles nodding  
“You guys have tea?” She asks, the waitress shakes her head  
“I’m sorry we don't, but I promise you our coffee is amazing” She says, Rey smiles  
“I’m not a coffee person, a lemonade will do” Rey says, the waitress nods writing it down  
“When you're ready to order, let me know and I’ll be right back with your drink” The waitress, whose name tag reads Kassandra, says before walking away to the counter. Rey opens the menu to see they serve a lot of dishes, she decides to make her last real meal a good one so when she calls Kassandra back she orders Chicken and Waffles, she writes it down and gives Rey the lemonade before going back to the counter telling the cooks her order. After a few minutes Rey gets her food and she wastes no time in digging right in, she enjoys her meal and when she's done, she pays and leaves a good tip for Kassandra before heading back to her car to continue with her trip. Rey pulls her phone out to see how much longer the drive will take and sees she has an hour and forty seven minutes to go, Rey goes into a nearby liquor store to buy some snacks then resumes her drive to Olympic National Park.

\---

Kylo Ren walks the dark clean halls of The First Order’s underground quarters, but above them is a small hotel they own to use as cover to avoid mortals questioning them. Ren walks past some members of the Clan, who stand aside posture straight and heads held high for him as a form of respect and once he’s a few feet away, they resume to what they were doing. He was summoned to Master Snoke’s throne room for an urgent matter his Master wanted to discuss with him in person instead of through hologram. The two guards stationed outside the Masters door see him arrive and knowing the Master is expecting Ren, they don’t waste time in opening the doors for him. Ren walks in then at being ten feet away from Master Snoke, who sits on his throne, Ren pushes his black cape back as he kneels before Snoke, as he was taught to do when he joined The First Order.

“Master” Kylo Ren speaks, head bowed  
“Kylo Ren, my young apprentice and the most feared man in the supernatural realm. I sense something approaching, something that will test your loyalty to me and this Clan” Snoke says, Ren looks up at his Master  
“I’ve done everything for you and this Clan, my loyalty cannot be broken” Ren says without hesitation, Snoke slowly stands with the help of his cane. He’s an old man, an even older vampire who has cheated death multiple times since he was turned, and when he found Ben Solo he saw who he could be, he sensed the strength and power that was yet to be revealed and Snoke knew his abilities to cheat death again were weak. So he turned Ben Solo into Kylo Ren, his apprentice, for when death finally beats him, his legacy will forever live on but now after sensing something strong approaching, something big that is blurring Kylo Ren’s fate as Master of The First Order Clan, Snoke worries all of his hard work will be turned to dust alongside him.  
“I know my young apprentice, yet this strong force is slightly worrying me because I’ve never felt something this strong and powerful since I found you” Snoke says, Ren is left slightly surprised at his Master’s confession but he doesn’t show it  
“I’m stronger now Master, I’ll be able to handle whatever that force is and prove to you that my loyalties are tied to this Clan” Ren says as his Master now stands a few feet in front of him  
“Good, now go find the source of this potential threat. Send men out to locate it, but you have to be the one to end it” Snoke says, Kylo Ren nods and stands  
“I will not fail you Master” He says, Snoke gives him a nod before turning to go out some door next to his throne which means Ren can now leave so he does.

He walks the silent halls, his footsteps echoing and as he goes to the elevator that takes them up to the small hotel he feels it, the force his Master was talking about and for some reason he feels a strange pull towards it but he closes it off as he walks out into the hotel lobby. He sees a group of six men, who are apart of the First Order’s fighting troops, lounging around the small bar. At feeling Kylo Ren’s presence, they stop relaxing and stand up straight with their heads held high for him  
“You six are going on an assignment for me, I’m sure you all feel a strong force just as I do. I need you to locate it, but do not engage, you will keep an eye on whatever this source is then report the location to me so I can handle it personally” Ren says  
“Yes sir” The men say in one voice  
“Go, spread out and I expect you to watch this new threat closely for a few days, get a feel for whatever they do and where they go so I can cleanly put an end to them” Ren says  
“Yes sir” They repeat, Ren waves his hand and they take it as their go ahead before running off in full vampire speed, one of them, a black young man gives Ren a strange vibe but he ignores it as he goes off to his chambers needing to be alone.

\---

Rey has finally arrived to the beautiful National Park, she drives slowly admiring the beauty and peacefulness she feels. She goes deeper into the huge park until she finds a spot to park where she’ll make camp for the week. After she finishes setting up, she decides to go on a hike towards Lake Crescent, it’ll be a fairly long one but it’s early so she doesn’t worry about the possibility of it going dark before she makes it back to camp. She makes sure she carries what she needs and doesn’t forget the gun Maz made her promise to always carry, then she starts to walk down the path that leads to the lake. She sees people around and feels more at ease knowing she isn’t completely alone, she acknowledges them and they her as she walks past them. She makes it to Lake Crescent Lodge, where there are people and families enjoying the Lodge and its surroundings which is kind of surprising to her since it’s a random time late in the year to go camping but she doesn’t question it since she’s also out camping at a random time in the year. She walks closer to the lake and is in awe at the beauty, she sees people are coming to the dock in canoos, while some are leaving it. Rey feels her stomach growl as the smell of food hits her, she looks around to see a family barbequing, she looks at her watch and decides to head back to camp to make herself some food.

She walks the trail, as she looks around the tall trees around her to find her way back she sees a sign that says ‘Marymere Falls’ and for some reason she feels a pull to it so she goes not carrying that the sun is slowly starting to set. She walks the trail for a few minutes until she hears it, and something inside her comes alive at the sound. She keeps walking and once she sees the small waterfall she smiles, it’s so beautiful and peaceful. Rey walks over the bridge and sighs as she decides to lean forward taking it in for a few minutes, the peacefulness. Then she hears a branch snap followed by a gust of wind come from behind her, she turns looking around to see nothing but trees, she's alone but for some reason she doesn’t feel like it. Rey shrugs the feeling off deciding to believe it may be an animal who’s around but shy to reveal itself to her. 

Then she hears a grunt, and she turns towards the sound  
“Hello?” She calls out, her accent thick and sounds loud to her ears having not spoken since she got here. A young man, dark skinned, steps out from behind the trees patting his pants down from the dirt he collected from falling  
“I’m sorry if I scared you, I was on a run and tripped” He says, Rey looks at his choice of clothing  
“Well, maybe next time you’ll wear proper running clothes not jeans” She says, he finds himself slightly smiling at being caught in a lie but quickly hides it as he clears his throat  
“I should get going, my friends will be looking for me” He says before turning around  
“Wait, um, what’s your name? I’m Rey and am here for a week, maybe we’ll see each other again” Rey speaks before he can go  
“I’m Finn, and yeah, maybe. It’s getting dark out, you should get going as well” Finn says, Rey nods then he walks off into the trees, she then feels another gust of wind as she turns around and decides to go to her tent, which is a twenty minute walk so by the time she gets there the sun is set but the sky is filled with colors. 

Her stomach reminding her of her hunger, she digs into the backpack for some canned beans, she heats them up then puts sour cream on them and eats, enjoying it as if it was a five star meal. After she’s done, she cleans up and makes sure no food is out so no animals come snooping around while she sleeps. As it gets darker, she sits on the hood of her Jeep taking in the peaceful silence, the only sounds are of the tree leaves swaying cause of the soft wind and the crickets chirping all around her. She can also hear the faint sound of other campers nearby enjoying themselves, laughing and music playing. She then feels as if she’s being watched, Rey sits up looking around and even shines the flashlight she has next to her all around but sees nothing, she gets sleepy from having to wake up so early to make the trip here so she goes to her tent and lets sleep take her in.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren sits cross legged on the mat in the middle of his chamber, he takes deep breaths and keeps his back straight as he meditates, feeling everything in him and the energy flowing all around him then he feels it, a tug out of the darkness that consumes his mind, he gets tense as he ignores the tug that gets slightly stronger, then he opens his eyes letting out a deep breath. Recently, a pull to something unknown to him has made itself known and is slowly pulling harder but Ren won’t let it win. He gets up from the floor, rolls the mat back up and puts it back next to his bed, which has been untouched, he rarely sleeps anymore, the only rest he gets is when he meditates and lately the time has been shortening cause of that strange pull. Ren walks over to his shower, gets out of his clothes and enjoys the steaming hot shower before getting out and putting on clean clothes, finishing by putting his cape on and tying his black boots up. 

He leaves his chamber and goes into the elevator heading down to the lobby, when he arrives he sees the annoying red haired, pale man named Hux walking into the hotel with tall, short haired Phasma  
“Ren, we’ve got word that Resistance have been spotted in the outskirts of the park. We don’t know how many of them yet but they’re really trying to keep a low profile seems like because they’re covering their scent really well” Phasma says, I nod  
“Well then we must keep men out throughout the park, keep an eye out and figure out what they’re planning” Ren says  
“We were going down to see Master Snoke to inform him, I was also told to tell you the men you sent out yesterday may have found what you sent them out to find” Hux says  
“Okay, I should get going then” Ren says walking past them to find the men, when he does they’re at the main bar on the other side of the hotel, even though it’s early in the morning these guys don’t seem to care or maybe since there is no way to know the time in the bar, they’re unaware of the fact it’s a whole new day. When the men feel Kylo Ren’s presence, they compose themselves as best they can  
“You find what I sent you out for?” Ren asks  
“We found the area it’s in, there are a few too many humans there to figure out who it is but we know it’s along the Barnes Creek trail, near Marymere Falls sir” One of the men speaks, Ren looks at them and notices someone is missing  
“Where’s the other one? FN?” He asks  
“Oh yeah, Finn stayed back. Don’t know why sir, but said he’d keep an eye out for the source” Another one speaks this time, Ren feels something else is going on with that Finn guy but decides to ignore it  
“Alright, well I hope you’re aware it’s morning so get back to your posts” Ren says, the men look shocked but nod and leave the bar, Ren feels his fangs start to come out sharper meaning it’s time to hunt.

He runs out of the hotel in full vampire speed, coming to a stop at a cliff where he stands and inhales deeply, listening to his surroundings. That’s when he hears it, a deer nearby eating, and at the smell of it, Ren’s fangs come out ready to suck the deer dry of it’s blood. He runs and before the deer can react, Ren is on it fangs deep sucking it’s blood out and once he’s satisfied he lets the lifeless body drop as he wipes his mouth with the back of his gloved hand feeling his energy being boosted thanks to the blood.

Then he hears breathing, and footsteps nearing, he doesn't hesitate to run and jump up on the highest, strongest branch of the nearest tree. He squats down as he finally sees her, she’s small, but looks to be strong since she’s carrying a big heavy backpack on her back, then he smells her as the wind blows. She smells amazing, Kylo hasn’t had human blood in years but this one's is very tempting, yet he doesn’t engage, he just stares but is snapped out of his enhancement when she screams at the sight of the lifeless deer. He expects her to run but is left in shock as she gets closer to it, and kneels down next to it as she places her hand on its snout.

“I’m sorry old friend, now rest” His enhanced hearing, hears her whisper to the creature, he finds himself shocked at hearing she has a slight british accent and wanting to hear her speak some more, she then stands and at feeling his gaze she looks around and up but thankfully there are a clutter of branches blocking him from her view as he stays very still in his crouched position. He sees her start to walk again, then once she’s far away enough he jumps down and out of pure curiosity of her, he follows behind her, that is until he smells them, Resistance. He feels himself get angry, and runs off in the direction of the horrible smell to find some of the FO men are there but that’s it.  
“Where the hell are they?” Ren asks, anger clear in his tone at what though? At the Resistance arriving on his grounds or on not being able to keep watching that girl he found himself enhanced by.  
“We don’t know sir, but they were here not long ago, maybe made camp here” One speaks, Ren punches a tree leaving a huge hole in it  
“They can’t be far, everyone split up to cover as much ground as possible, once you find them you report it so we can bring as much power as possible to end them” Ren says  
“Yes sir” The twenty men say in unison, he waves them off and they run off all in different directions and he decides to head back to the main quarters.

\---

Rey looks back and all around her once more as the feeling of being watched and followed keeps crawling up her neck, and like usual she sees nothing.  
“God Rey, you’re being paranoid” She say to herself as she continues to walk, the lifeless deer comes back to mind. It was an ugly sight, it was laying there, the bones clear under it’s skin, it was sucked dry but what animal does that? She’s never heard or read of any animal out sucking other animals dry of their blood, because it left it’s meat untouched which is what animals go for. Rey shakes her head trying to stop herself from thinking about it when she bumps into someone  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry” She says looking up at the person seeing a handsome man, with short dark curly hair, dark eyes and tanned skin, he smiles at her  
“It’s okay, I should’ve watched where I was going” He says, she smiles shyly  
“I’m Rey” She says offering her hand, he gladly takes it and she feels it’s cold  
“Poe, nice to meet you. Are you here alone?” He asks, she feels alarms going off in her head before she nods  
“Yes, needed to get out to find myself” She says, he nods  
“I get it, I’m here with some friends though, maybe we’ll see each other again and we can get to know each other in a place where it’s not creepy” Poe says, he knows him asking her if she’s alone may have sent the wrong message and she nods  
“Maybe, now I should get going. Oh and if you're going that way, prepare yourself for a sad and scary sight” Rey says as she points back the way she came, Poe furrows his brows  
“Why?” He asks as they walk around each other, switching spots  
“Some animal or something sucked a deer up dry, it’s strange and gross” Rey says, Poe makes a face to cover up the knowing look  
“Thanks for the warning, see you around Rey” He says  
“See you around Poe” Rey says as she walks off. 

Poe takes a few steps before looking back seeing she’s walked off completely and he lets out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding before letting out a low whistle then his friend Connix jumps down from the tree  
“So that’s who Maz wants us to keep an eye on? She seems nice, why hasn’t Maz told her the truth? By the looks of it, Rey isn’t stupid and it would be a lot better if the woman she calls mom tells her than her finding out this way” Connix says before they start to walk the way Rey came  
“It’s not our business Connix. Don’t get me wrong, I agree Maz should tell her she’s a vampire, that we exist and all but she must have her valid reasons. Now come here, Rey said a deer was sucked up dry over here” Poe says, they walk until they finally find it  
“Shit, someone was thirsty. Rey saw this, and we both know those First Order assholes won’t stop hunting so she’ll find more and soon enough she will figure it out. We need to talk to Maz, she needs to be the one to tell her about all of this” Connix says, Poe nods in agreement knowing what his friend is saying is nothing but the truth  
“We’ll send someone to report to Leia, if Maz will listen to anyone about this it’s Leia but we can’t stop looking over Rey or we’re truly dead” Poe says, Connix nods  
“The others must have already set up the distraction of our scent, we’ll meet them at the rondevu point then go to Leia and come back to make sure Rey isn’t in any trouble” Connix says, Poe nods then they run off to meet with the rest of the Resistance who were sent out to keep an eye on Rey and to keep the First Order away from her.

Rey makes it to a resting area for hikers, there are some benches in the small open area where she places her backpack to stretch and relax for a few minutes. She drinks some water before deciding she should head back to camp, she walks back the way she came and when she nears the area she saw the lifeless deer, she furrows her brows at seeing it’s gone. Rey looks around trees but doesn’t find it, she decides to keep walking the path, she walks past the trail that leads towards the Marymere Falls, then finally makes it back to camp.

\---

Poe and Connix arrive at the temporary Resistance base located near the coast, in the outskirts of Olympic National Park. They walk into the building, towards their leader Leia Organa, who is by a table looking at something someone is showing her.  
“Leia” Poe says, she looks up and excuses herself before walking over to him with the help of a cane  
“What’s wrong?” She asks  
“I met Rey, she’s safe but something happened” He says  
“Rey found a deer, drained from it’s blood. We saw it and it’s clear it was a vampire who did it, and we know she’s not stupid. First Order won’t stop feeding, or start hiding their hunt so she will find more sooner than later. We think it’s best if Maz tells her, it’s time” Connix says, Leia sighs as she sits on the nearby chair  
“I told Maz to tell her years ago, that poor child’s world is going to be flipped upside down” Leia says  
“Better for it to be flipped by the woman she calls mother than by people she doesn’t know and never knew about” Poe says, Leia nods agreeing as she sighs  
“I’ll talk to Maz, you two continue to keep an eye on her. Become her friends out there, set up a fake campsite near hers so you have a reason to be nearby” She says, Poe and Connix nod  
“We were also told the distraction was a success, First Order knows we’re near them but don’t know where” Connix says  
“Good, keep them on the wild goose chase. Now go, I’ll talk to Maz” Leia says, the two nod again before running out and back to the National Park.

When they arrive, Poe feels something nearing as he stops  
“What’s wrong Poe?” Connix asks as she stops a few feet away from him  
“Something’s coming” Poe says, then a gush of wind blows and he smells it, First Order. Poe and Connix let their fangs out as their eyes change to bright yellow  
“I’m not here to fight!” The person calls out as he comes out with his hands up  
“Who are you?” Poe asks  
“I’m Finn and am here on my own. I don’t want to be with the First Order anymore, I want out” Finn says, Poe and Connix look at each other before silently agreeing to stand down from their fighting stances  
“I thought everyone in the First Order were brainwashed to not think for themselves” Connix says  
“Guess I’m a bug in the system” Finn says with a shrug  
“Why not just run as far away as you can?” Poe asks crossing his arms  
“If it were that easy, I would’ve done that a long time ago” Finn says  
“So coming to us is the only way?” Connix asks  
“The Resistance are what can help me, and I can help them” Finn says, Poe gets curious as to what this guy can offer them  
“With what exactly?” He asks  
“You name it, I can be your man on the inside but obviously not for too long because Kylo Ren will notice something is up if he hasn’t already” Finn says, Connix and Poe look at each other then back at him  
“Alright, to gain our trust and help what you have to do is go back, find out what they’re planning, if they’re planning anything” Poe says  
“I can give you something now, apparently Snoke and Kylo Ren feel something with a strong force, something they want to end so I’m guessing it’s a threat to them. Kylo Ren sent me and a few other guys out to locate the source because I’m sure you guys can also feel it, and I know what, or more like who, they’re looking for” Finn says, Poe and Connix know exactly what he’s talking about and who he’s about to mention  
“That’s why we’re here, to protect her because she has no idea about us” Connix says before Finn can speak  
“Really? She doesn’t know?” Finn asks, both Resistance members shake their heads  
“She will soon though, now” Poe says but stops as he feels something and he looks at them to see they feel it too  
“Shit, your scent. They’re coming” Finn says  
“Damn it, Connix you go now! We can’t leave Rey alone, so go!” Poe says pausing as she nods and runs off, he looks at Finn, “Alright now you have to punch me, make it seem as if you just caught up to me and are taking me down” Poe says, Finn looks confused  
“I can't punch you” Finn says, Poe rolls his eyes and punches first, Finn forgets what he said and starts swinging tossing Poe to the ground just as some First Order men arrive to see Finn dominated Poe.

“Alright Finn, good job” One of the guys says tossing him some cuffs  
“Rebel scum thought he could get away” Finn says standing up with Poe cuffed  
“Kylo Ren will be happy to hear we got one of them” Another guy says, then they run off towards the quarters and once they arrive, Hux and Kylo Ren are already waiting in front. The red head has a smug look on his face at the sight of one of the Resistance’ best men in cuffs, Kylo Ren hides all emotion and just stares straight ahead. When Finn brings Poe directly in front of them, it’s silent, nobody speaks for a few seconds until Poe, being the man he is breaks it.

“So, are we going to stare into each other’s beautiful eyes all day or am I going to be chained up in a dark room anytime soon?” Poe says as he stares at Kylo Ren, who is silent as he stares at the man who his mother holds on a high pedestal but at Poe’s comment he flicks his hand and has Poe on his knees grunting at the sudden blow of pain he received to his stomach.  
“Take him to the interrogation room, I’ll personally extract the information we seek” Ren says before turning and walking away, Hux follows then Finn drags Poe up to his feet and takes him to the room  
“I’ll find a way to get us out of here, hang in there” Finn whispers as they enter the elevator and go down. Hux follows Kylo Ren, slightly struggling to keep up since Ren has longer legs than him but he manages  
“You better not fail Ren, this is the closest we’ve ever been to finally ending the Resistance and with information from him it will be their end” Hux says  
“I know what I’m doing, we have the same goal here so let me handle this” Ren says before turning a corner leaving Hux and going to the second elevator heading down to meet with the Resistance scum to get information so that Hux can stop annoying him.

Finn and another guy finish strapping Poe up just as Kylo Ren arrives  
“Everyone out” His voice booms, they don’t hesitate to clear the room Finn is the last out and he looks back at Poe as the doors close to see him give him a nod  
“Poe Dameron, an important person in the Resistance” Ren speaks once the doors shut  
“I don’t want to blow my own horn but yeah, you can say that” Poe says knowing that Kylo Ren’s buttons can be pushed very easily and with little to no effort, which Ren proves him right by as he lifts his hand up and with The Force he throws Poe’s head back making it hit the hard metal with a lot of force as Poe groans in pain from it  
“You will give me the location of the Resistance so I can end them” Ren says, Poe manages to let out a dry laugh  
“Hate to burst your bubble but I wouldn’t know where they are, they’re in constant motion, but what I will say is we’ve been under your nose this whole time” Poe says, Ren has had enough as he lifts his hand again and with the power in him he digs into Poe’s mind. Poe tries to fight it off but as the pain get unbearable he screams in agony until finally Ren can see where the Resistance were, in the outskirts by the coast. Poe makes sure to put all thoughts of Rey out of his head, knowing he can’t let any information on her slip into the First Order’s hands.

Kylo Ren satisfied with what he found, lets his hand drop which then causes Poe to faint, Ren heads out to see Finn and another man standing guard.  
“Take him to a cell, I’m sure Hux would enjoy a public execution” Ren says before walking off, Finn and the other guy go to uncuff Poe and Finn takes this as his chance so he grabs the metal cuffs and knocks the guy out  
“Sorry” He says as he falls to the floor unconscious, then he goes to Poe and taps his face  
“Poe, come on man get up we have to go” Finn says, he shakes Poe until finally he starts to come to his senses  
“Finn?” He asks, Finn continues to take the metal straps off until finally Poe falls out and Finn holds onto him as he gains some strength back  
“Come on man, there’s a back elevator nearby and once we are up we need to run as fast as we can and as far as possible” Finn says, they leave the room and go to the elevator with nobody noticing them  
“Almost there” Finn says, the elevator doors open and in front of them is Phasma with some men  
“Run” Finn says just as Phasma notices what’s happening, the two men run off and out of the building just as Phasma yells to catch them. Poe stops running to fight the guys following them, Finn does the same before they go back to running. After a few minutes, they stop and listen to realize that they lost the guys chasing them so they lean on a tree and Poe’s headache returns.  
“Well, there goes me being the man on the inside” Finn says, which surprisingly makes Poe chuckle through the pounding in his head  
“Thank you for getting me out of there so quickly” Poe says, Finn nods  
“We should get somewhere safer than this, our scent will soon leave a trail” He says  
“We need to get to Connix, she has a mist that blocks our scent off” Poe says as he stands up straight from leaning on the tree, then they run off towards the camp Connix set up which is a few trees away from Rey’s  
“Shit, what happened to you?” Connix asks at the sight of Poe who is bleeding from his head cause of the impact to the metal  
“Kylo Ren happened, Finn here got me out before they can properly lock me up” Poe says as he sits in a lawn chair, Connix sprays the mist around again and shakes her head  
“So much for keeping a low profile” She says  
“Hows Rey?” Finn asks looking over towards the empty looking camp next door  
“She went on a hike, again. Girl can't stay still, but we met and she helped me with this tent because it’s a lot bigger than I thought” She says pointing at the huge assembled tent behind her, which truly is too big for her to do alone  
“Why are you here if she went hiking?” Poe asks  
“She didn’t go far, I have an ear out for her, I’m not stupid” Connix tells him, the two men listen out for the girl and sure enough she isn’t too far from them, she’s actually already making her way back.

Rey walks back the way she came, she sees the girl she met a few minutes ago is now accompanied by Poe and Finn  
“What a small world” She says as she nears them, they laugh and nod  
“I’ve been told you already met my two friends here” Poe says, she nods  
“Yeah, and you guys set up next to me. Looks like we’ll be seeing each other a lot” She says  
“Well, if you’d like we can all hang out and act like we’re here together” Connix says, Rey smiles  
“I like the sound of that, but I will keep my camp separate because I did come alone on purpose” She says, the three nod understanding  
“Here take a seat, want a beer?” Finn asks, Rey nods as she takes a seat and he goes to the cooler grabbing beers for everyone  
“What happened to you Poe?” Rey asks noticing the blood on his forehead  
“Oh, I hit my head on a branch I didn’t see” He says, she shakes her head  
“You really need to watch where you’re going” She says referring to their meeting as well which gets a laugh out of Poe  
“Yeah, seems like I suck at doing that” He says  
“Tells us about yourself Rey, I hear an accent yet you’re in America all the way in the state of Washington” Connix says, Rey smiles getting asked that a lot so she gets into telling them how that happened, purposely leaving out the fact she was an orphan, adopted and brought here. Poe and Connix already know the story, having heard it from Maz and Leia yet they keep their mouths shut from coming anywhere near asking about her parents, Finn on the other hand doesn’t know anything about her so he listens carefully to what she says though he doesn’t fail to feel that she’s leaving something out but he doesn’t ask knowing it may be too personal for a stranger to know straight off the bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey whoever is reading this, thank you for clicking on my fic! It means a lot, I was kind of scared to share what I've been writing because I've read so many amazing, and beautifully written reylo fics that I felt like mines would be nowhere near as good but then I said fck it and posted it! I hope you guys like this fic. Thanks for reading, and for the Kudos !! <3


	3. Chapter 3

It’s day four of the seven day trip, Rey stayed up late the past two days with Poe, Connix and Finn talking getting to know each other over some nice cold beers and food. Today she wakes up early, wanting to go on a nice hike alone since she hasn’t been able to be alone though she doesn’t mind their company, she did come on this trip to be alone and find herself. So she gets up, gets dressed, grabs her backpack and leaves her tent, making sure to be as quiet as possible as she walks past their camp though she doesn’t know Finn is already awake and can sense her walking past them, he doesn’t make an effort to move and ask her where she’s going knowing if she wanted company she would’ve asked for it, so he lays there listening to her footsteps get farther away.

Rey finds herself back by the Lake Crescent Lodge where she then joins a group of hikers onto a truck headed towards Sol Duc Valley, which is on the other side of the park from where she is so walking really isn’t an option. She enjoys the drive, getting to know some hikers before they make it to their destination and they all go their own ways. Rey follows the signs to Sol Duc waterfall, she walks and occasionally stops to stretch her legs and drink some water before continuing on her hike. She finds herself alone on the path but for some reason doesn’t feel completely alone, she continues to walk before stopping and she goes to scream but stops herself as she inhales deeply at the sad sight before her. It’s a bear cub, dead, sucked dry of it’s blood like the deer two days ago, Rey looks around seeing nobody is near before going forward and taking a closer look.

“What animal does this?” She asks aloud to herself as she squats down examining the poor animal, she doesn’t see any big bite marks or claw marks then she sees blood and she reaches to see two fairly small holes on the cubs side, like bite marks but they’re not huge animal bite marks. Rey then stands up and walks away, nothing she can do now, so she goes to where she’s been wanting to go, the waterfall.

Kylo Ren can hear her breathing getting closer, he stands on the bridge looking at the waterfall as her scent hits him with the light breeze. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, why he wants to see her and her to see him, he can feel her getting closer and balls his hands in fists as he holds himself together. Then she’s in his sight, and he’s in hers, Rey sees the man in all black standing there looking mesmerized by the waterfall, she feels slightly intimidated but she ignores it and walks over, she came to see the waterfall and take it in, so that’s what she will do. She leaves space between them as she stands to his side, looking at the waterfall and inhaling the clean smell. Kylo feels his fangs wanting to come out as her scent is next to him and intoxicating but he holds himself together not wanting to drink her blood even though part of him does.

“It’s peaceful isn’t it?” She speaks, her voice makes something in him come alive as he is left in shock at hearing her so close to him and talking to him, he clears his throat and nods  
“Yes, very” He says, Rey is not surprised at the deepness of his voice seeing as he’s a very tall and big man but for some reason it gives her the chills  
“I love waterfalls, the clean air around it, the sound it makes, the peace it provides” She says, Kylo can’t believe she is talking to him but he doesn’t mind it, he finds he enjoys the sound of her voice and wants to keep hearing her speak  
“Yeah, I usually go to waterfalls to clear my mind because of the air, sound and peace” He says, Rey finds herself smiling at hearing a stranger agrees with her and uses waterfalls the same as her. She decides that it’s okay now to look at him, when she does he’s already looking down at her  
“I’m Rey” She says  
“K-Ben, I’m Ben” Kylo speaks, shocking himself at using his birth given name and how foreign it sounds coming out of his mouth  
“Nice to meet you, if you don’t mind me asking, hiking here can’t be comfortable in what you're wearing, or is it?” She asks, as she notices his attire and he reminds himself that she’s human, she doesn’t know that running in vampire speed isn’t affected by what you wear  
“Um yeah it’s uncomfortable but well I didn’t plan on coming here so my clothing is not right for camping” He says hoping it’s believable enough and it is as Rey nods accepting it before taking her backpack off and taking out a ziplock bag containing a sandwich inside  
“Want half?” She asks, Kylo shakes his head  
“I just ate a little bit ago” He says, the blood of the bear cub still fresh in his system, she shrugs and eats. Kylo then feels a pull, the same pull from his meditations and that brings him back to reality, he shouldn’t be here, Snoke has eyes and ears everywhere, he’ll find out and for some reason Kylo doesn’t want Snoke to know about Rey.  
“I should get going, it was nice meeting you Rey” He says, Rey looks up at him and he holds back a smile at seeing she has crumbs on the edge of her mouth which makes her look adorable, he motions with his hand to the corner of his mouth and Rey’s eyes widen as she quickly wipes her mouth, her face feeling hot.  
“It was nice meeting you too Ben” She says, he is slightly caught off guard at hearing her say his name but he nods and walks off  
“Ben, wait” She calls out, he stops and turns to look at her  
“Yeah?” He asks  
“Will I see you again? I’m set up a few miles south of Lake Crescent” She says, Kylo is shocked at hearing she wants to see him again and he shockes himself even more as he nods  
“Yeah, maybe we’ll meet again. Stay safe Rey” He says, she smiles and nods before he turns back around and walks away, once far away enough he runs, Rey feels a gush of wind as she turns to look at the waterfall again and she finishes her sandwich. She finds herself thinking of Ben, the deep intense look in his dark eyes, the moles on his face, his long black hair, his broad shoulders, his lips. She shakes her head out of thinking these things, Ben is a handsome man but she didn’t come to find a man, she came to find herself. She picks her backpack up and walks the way she came, knowing it’s time to head back to camp and that she’s in need of a nice cold beer.

\--

Kylo makes it back to the First Order, he ignores everyone like he usually does and makes his way to his quarters needing to be alone. As he waits for the elevator, Hux appears and at the sight of him that ugly smug look appears on his pale face  
“Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke has requested your presence in his throne room immediately” Hux says, Kylo doesn’t give any emotion away as he keeps his face blank and giving the red head a simple nod before the elevator doors open and Kylo steps in pressing the last button instead of the button for his own chambers. The doors close on Hux’s face and Kylo lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he looks at his reflection on the elevator walls and closes off all thoughts on what happened moments ago by the waterfall. He hides all thoughts of Rey deep in his mind, where Snoke won’t be able to look, in order to keep her as far away from him as possible. The doors open and he walks down the hall, his steps are the only sound and as he comes in sight of the guards at Snoke’s doors they open them for him, and like always once Kylo is at a certain distance from the old man he kneels and bows his head.

“Master” Ren speaks  
“It’s come to my attention that one of our troopers has turned on us and helped a Resistance prisoner escape our grasp” Snoke says  
“Yes, I had Phasma send out a dozen of our best troops to locate them and I myself went out as well but their scent vanished” Ren says  
“I’ve passed that assignment off to Hux, you need to focus on finding the threat to you taking my place. I sense the Force of the light getting stronger, so whatever it is must be getting stronger and we cannot let that happen” Snoke says  
“I won’t let that happen Master, I will find whatever is disrupting the Force and will put an end to it” Ren says  
“Good, now go” Snoke says dismissing him, Ren stands and leaves the way he came. Once he’s out of his master’s sight, he heads to the elevators and goes up to his chambers where he is safe from his Master’s reach, this is where he finally sits and lets his thoughts consume him in the dark room. Ren then finds himself thinking of Rey; her breathing, her smell, the color of her eyes, how small she was next to him, the sound of his name coming out of her mouth. He snaps out of it and shakes his head of these thoughts, she’s a human and he’s a 230 year old vampire, she would run at discovering that but then again she didn’t seem afraid at finding the lifeless animals he’s hunted.  
“No, I can’t think about her. Grandfather, show me the power of the dark side again, please, the pull to the light is stronger, I need your guidance” Ren says aloud to himself hoping his infamous Grandfather Vader will hear him and help him complete what he started decades ago. Ren feels the darkness, he lets it consume him but for some strange and unknown reason Rey doesn’t leave his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I think this chapter may be the shortest one I'll ever post to be honest, but next chapter has came out really long it kind of makes me want to cut it in two but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I hope you guys like this so far! & Thanks for the Kudos <3


	4. Chapter 4

Rey woke up extra early today to hike to the Marymere Falls and wash herself up before any other campers get up to hike because she doesn’t want to risk anyone seeing her if they take that path. She undresses and quickly gets in the water, which is surprisingly warm considering it’s fall and the weather has been cold lately. She swims to the waterfall and smiles as she closes her eyes and lets the water hit her then she goes under water and swims. Kylo steps out of the treeline wiping the blood from his mouth as he sees Rey go under water, he doesn’t know why he’s still here, he heard her making her way towards the waterfall as he was drinking a deer’s blood and now he’s just standing on the small wood bridge watching her swim before she comes back up for air and he decides to act like he just got here as he walks across the bridge towards her backpack and clothes. Rey spots him and her eyes widen as she lets the water cover her all the way to her neck.

“Ben, um hi” Rey speaks first, his name coming out of her mouth makes Kylo feel something inside him but he ignores it  
“Rey, sorry I didn’t mean to walk by you washing up” He says as he looks away, she feels heat rush up to her cheeks  
“It’s okay, I have my bra and underwear on” She says, he looks at her and feels his cheeks get warm which is a strange feeling to his cold vampire body  
“How are you?” He asks, Rey smiles at the fact that he’s talking to her as if she isn’t half naked washing up  
“I’m good, um want to come in?” She asks, shocking him and herself since she’s never that bold especially around men. Kylo gulps and finds himself undressing down to his boxers, Rey can’t help but stare at his exposed chest as he makes his way into the water. She slowly starts to regret this as she feels her heart rate pick up as he goes underwater swimming towards her and coming up a foot away from her, his long black hair wet covering his face before he pushes it back.  
“Who are you here with Ben? Family? Friends?” She asks trying to distract herself from how little clothing they both have on and how his eyes stare at her  
“Um, aquantantices” He says, not knowing what else to call the First Order clan because even though Snoke says that they’re family, he doesn’t consider them that let alone friends  
“Oh? So you’re on some kind of business trip?” Rey asks  
“Yeah, you can call it that I guess. What about you?” He asks  
“Alone, on a kind of finding myself journey but the campers who set up next to me have become friends of mine now which is kind of nice” She says, Kylo finds himself feeling jealous at hearing there are other people here who have her attention  
“That’s good, a beautiful young woman like you shouldn’t be camping alone so it’s good that you have those friends there” He says, Rey smiles at the compliment and feels her cheeks get hot again. Kylo stares into her eyes, they’re beautiful and mesmerizing, he feels something in him come alive and want out as he feels himself leaning in. Rey stares into his eyes and feels him lean in but something comes over her and she splashes him, his reaction makes her smile wide and she starts to laugh. The sound of her laugh makes Kylo smile as he looks at her with disbelief at her splashing him  
“So it’s like that?” He asks, he splashes her back making Rey let out a scream mixed with laughter as they break out into a splash fight. 

Rey swims away, he follows her and when she feels him near she raises her arm to splash him but he’s faster and grabs her arms, pulling her into him. It’s almost like time stopped as they come off the small high of the fun they were having as they both realize, Kylo has her in his arms and she’s pressed against his bare, wet chest. Kylo looks down at her seeing her breast pressed up against his chest, then he locks eyes with her, she’s looking up at him through her lashes and the way she’s looking at him ignites something in him, he suddenly snaps back to reality as he feels his cock get hard against Rey’s thigh, to play it off he puts space between them as he bring her underwater with him. Rey comes back up for air in shock of the emotions she’s feeling, she just met this man a few days ago and has had small encounters with him and barely knows anything about him but for some reason he makes her heartbeat faster and her body to react in a way she’s never experienced. She wipes the water from her face and sees Ben is now farther from her, pushing his hair back off his face, once it’s out of the way he looks at her and she notices the sudden color to his cheeks. He feels his cheeks get warm again as he locks eyes with her, he can’t believe he got hard off of simply being chest to chest in the water with her but then again it’s been decades since he’s had that much contact with a woman.

“I should get going” Kylo says as he makes his way out of the water towards his pile of clothes making sure to not let his front be visible to her and quickly putting his pants on before turning as he senses her coming out as well. His breathe gets caught in his throat at seeing her in her bra and underwear, and dripping wet in front of him, he looks away as she bends to pick her pants up before putting them on and once they’re both fully clothed again they look at each other. Both of them feel their cheeks hot, and Kylo feels his pants are tighter so he uses his cape to cover it as best he can but Rey already noticed which is why she’s blushing. She’s never witnessed a guy in this state let alone cause of her so she doesn’t know how to feel about it.

“Ben” She says his name, he looks at her  
“Would you want to maybe hang out again later?” She asks, he shocks himself as he nods his head  
“Yeah, sure um want to meet at Lake Crescent Lodge?” Kylo says naming the farthest place from the First Order’s base that he can think of, Rey smiles and nods  
“At 5?” She asks, he finds the corners of his lips curving as he nods  
“5pm, Lake Crescent Lodge” He says, Rey can't stop smiling and she nods grabbing her backpack  
“I’ll see you then Ben” She says  
“See you then Rey” He says as she turns and starts to walk away, he finds himself missing her presence once she’s out of sight and Rey also feels the sudden longing for his presence as she continues to make her way back to camp. She suddenly stops as she sees another lifeless deer, sucked dry of it’s blood, she sees the same two small bite marks near its neck and she decides she needs to look into what animal does that. She continues to walk, her mind filled with the image of Ben shirtless, his hair wet, his eyes on her and the feeling of his big arms around her small frame. She snaps out of it as she bumps into a tree, blushing as she realizes she just zoned out and silently thanks the heavens that nobody saw that or knows what’s going on in her head.

Rey makes it back to camp to see her three new friends are playing an intense looking game of UNO, she sits in the empty seat as Poe jumps up yelling UNO winning the game.  
“Morning Rey, went for a swim?” Connix asks, Rey forgets her hair is wet but realizes and nods  
“Yeah, I was starting to smell like the boys gym locker room” She says  
“You look happier than usual, must have been an amazing swim” Finn says, that’s when Rey realizes she hasn’t stopped smiling and she laughs nodding  
“Yeah, it was better than I expected considering we’re in nature but the water was very nice” She says, for some reason she doesn’t want to tell them about Ben. She wants to keep him her little secret for a while, so she has to think of a way to get away without them questioning her later to meet up with him.  
“Want to join in?” Poe asks as he starts to shuffle the cards, she nods and he starts handing everyone cards. They play a few games before Finn and Poe decide to go on a walk while Connix decides it’s her turn to wash up and she decides to go to the public showers by Lake Crescent Lodge leaving Rey alone, though Poe and Finn are keeping an ear out for her.

It’s four, Rey is freaking out and doesn’t know what to wear since she didn’t pack anything date worthy. She groans and decides to wear her nicer jeans, and a clean shirt under a flannel and jacket since it’s cold then she ties up her boots and for her hair she decides to do a half up do. She looks at her holster and gun remembering her promise to her mom, she sighs and puts it on before she exits her tent to see Poe, Finn and Connix are sitting around the campfire drinking beers.  
“Hey, going to join us?” Finn asks, she shakes her head feeling bad  
“I’m going to Lake Crescent, to meet up with a friend I bumped into this morning” Rey tells them more of a truth than a lie  
“Oh, okay. Be careful, it’s getting dark out fast, will you be back before it does?” Poe asks, she shrugs  
“I don’t think so but we’ll probably camp out somewhere” She says  
“Be careful Rey, you have our numbers now and we’ll answer on the first ring if anything happens” Connix says, Rey smiles and nods  
“Thanks guys for worrying but I’ll be fine, all the food I had in my camp is secured so don't worry. I’ll see you guys soon” She says, they nod as she starts to walk down the path  
“Should we follow her?” Finn asks once Rey is far enough to not hear them, Poe shakes his head  
“Let’s give her some space tonight, we’re up her ass enough as it is” He says  
“She has the gun anyways, if she’s in danger she won’t hesitate to use it, I can sense it in her” Connix says  
“That gun has silver bullets, does she know about that?” Finn asks, the two Resistance members shake their heads  
“Maz told us she never told her why that gun is special, and she never asked so she has no clue that one shot from that gun can easily kill a vampire” Poe says before taking a sip of beer, and hearing Rey’s footsteps get farther away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter but the next one will be, probably, the longest one I'll be posting. It's also the first one with smut, so heads up. They won't be having sex in that chapter, just a lot of making out, touching, fingering, licking, aaaaand it's happening on a small boat after sunset... sooo mild public sex? though it is addressed that people are a great distance from them that's why I say 'mild'. So if you don't like reading that stuff, you've been warned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning for those who don't like to read sexual stuff, in this chapter there will be oral. It's a fairly short part of the chapter but just giving you guys a heads up! There will be more hot and steamy stuff going on in the coming chapters. 
> 
> Updates will be random from here on out since the semester has started so I'm pretty occupied with school work but I will be writing on the side. This fic won't be too long, I know that for sure, I just don't know how long it'll be just yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading my first reylo fic, and for sticking by with these slow ass updates!

Kylo is pacing his quarters, why did he agree to this is the question he’s been asking himself since he left the waterfall. He looks at his reflection, he decided to ditch his signature cape for a scarf that also plays as a hood and he’s in his usual black attire. What the fuck am I doing, he asks himself as he stares into his own eyes, eyes that hide so much pain, anger, and loneliness, even though he’d never admit it even to himself. His eyes go to the clock, four fifty, ten minutes to meet with Rey and for some reason his feet stay planted where they are. Then he feels the pull from his meditations again, it’s a lot stronger today, and as he feels that tug he sees Rey again. Her smiling, in the water and chest to chest with him, he hears her laughter and he finds himself smiling then as he looks into his own eyes, he sees her eyes looking back at him and before he realizes what he is doing, he’s full speed running towards Lake Crescent Lodge. I have to see her again, I want to see her again, is what he says to himself as he runs across the National Park with everything he’s got in order to not be late and come off as a jerk.

Kylo comes to a stop across the street from Lake Crescent Lodge, he sees a lot of people are around, a lot of families and starts to regret having suggested meeting here. Even though he doesn’t drink human blood anymore, their scent is still tempting to him, he gulps and fights his fangs from making an appearance just as his eyes land on her, Rey. She looks amazing, something about her makes him forget the world around them, so he crosses the street to meet her. Feeling his eyes on her, she turns and sees him crossing the street towards her, he looks so good and Rey finds herself thinking of him shirtless again, blushing as she locks eyes with him now in front of her.

“Hi” She breathes out, Kylo finds himself smiling at seeing the effect he has on her, so he now knows it’s a two-way thing  
“You look beautiful” He says, her cheeks get pink as she looks down then back up at him  
“Thank you” She says  
“Want to get away from the people? I have a boat to go across the lake to the Log Cabin resort where it’s much nicer than this crowded place” He says, she smiles and nods  
“I’d love that” She says, he smiles and without thinking takes her hand in his leading her towards the docks, Rey looks down at their hands seeing how small hers looks in his then her mind goes to thinking about having his hands other places which makes her get hot and she forces herself to look ahead. They come up to a motorboat, Rey sees the name ‘Falcon’ written on the side of it and smiles  
“Is she yours?” She asks as he helps her get on it before he does so himself  
“Um, yeah. She was my fathers, he loved being out on the water, spent most of his time out in this boat and brought me along a few times as well. When he died, my mother got rid of it since it pained her a lot to see it, then I found her and bought it back even though I don't ever use it. This is the first time I’m back on it since my father brought me on it as a child” He says, catching himself off guard at telling her so much about himself, and mentioning his parents after decades of acting as if they’ve never existed. Rey can’t help but feel bad at hearing he lost his father, but she slightly smiles at hearing this boat has sentimental value to him. She sits down in the passenger's seat while Ben sit’s behind the wheel turning the boat on, she sees excitement fill his eyes as the boat comes to life and she smiles.

“Ready?” He asks looking over at Rey, who nods then the boat starts moving and Ben feels his lips curving up as he remembers the first time he came on the Falcon with his father, he catches himself and erases those thoughts from his mind not wanting that to linger around too long because if it does then Snoke will definitely sense it and he won’t like it. Rey smiles to herself as they pick up speed and she feels the water hit her, Ben looks over and something inside him lights up at the sight of her smiling so he goes faster and that earns a laugh from Rey  
“Oh my god, this is amazing!” Rey yells over the loud engine and wind with a huge smile on her face which makes Ben smile, they speed around the lake a few times before he decides to slow it down and come to a stop not too far from the Log Cabin Resort.

Rey feels his eyes on her but doesn’t want to make eye contact so she looks up at the sky, to see it in orange and pink colors from the sun setting. Ben can’t help but stare at her, he can’t seem to take his eyes off her so he takes in every detail of her face and finds himself liking the small details he sees. His hearing catches how her heartbeat escalates after a few minutes letting him know that she knows he’s staring and doesn’t really mind it.

“So, Ben..” Rey finally breaks the silence as she turns to face him, staring into his eyes, “tell me about yourself” She says  
“What would you like to know?” He asks, not knowing how to start it off  
“Where are you from?” Rey decides to ask a basic question  
“Seattle, you?” He asks  
“A very small town in the UK, I was adopted at age six by my mother and we moved here to Seattle not long after, the accent stuck around though clearly” She says, catching herself off guard at mentioning she was adopted but to her surprise she doesn’t see the usual pity in Ben’s eyes that everyone gives her when they find out  
“The accent is beautiful” He says making Rey’s cheek get pink as she smiles looking away at the water around them  
“Um, thank you. So, what do you do?” She asks, Ben tries to think of a way to tell her without having to tell her what he is  
“I’m in business, um we handle a lot of different things worldwide and I’m the future President of the company” He says  
“Oh, that’s cool. What company?” Rey asks  
“The First Order Corp” He says  
“Yikes, sorry to say this but I’m not a big fan of your company” She says, Ben furrows his brows shocked to hear this  
“Really? Why?” He asks  
“First of all, your boss is that Snoke whatever guy right? Well, he’s an asshole who has fucked over a lot of people, left many broke and homeless and steals tax payers money. Secondly, the shit you guys do is not okay. The First Order is tearing down a shit ton of forestry to build ugly factories, with that alone you're responsible for taking away wild animals homes and polluting Earth. There is so much shit that company does that is just wrong, but since your boss is who he is, nothing is done about it” She says, Ben listens to every word she says and even though he has always known the shit they do isn’t okay, for some reason hearing it come from Rey makes him feel guilty for being apart of it.  
“Well, maybe when I become the President of the company I can change everything” He says, Rey looks at him realizing he actually listened to her little rant against the company he works for and isn’t defending it or making excuses up for them.  
“Well, I hope you’re able to do that. I believe you can, something about you gives off the vibe that if you set your mind on something, you’ll do it” She says, she doesn’t realize how close she’s gotten to him as she finishes speaking and he suddenly feels nervous as he too realizes the little space between them. 

They both feel something pulling them closer, and neither of them fight it  
“I’m going to kiss you” He whispers  
“Shut up and do it” She breathes out, then it happens. She feels his lips on hers and suddenly forgets the world around her, he feels cold but she doesn’t mind it. Her hands are on his chest pulling at his shirt, bringing him closer to her, if possible and Ben doesn’t fight it as he brings her in by the waist and with his other hand he lifts her onto his lap, Rey lets out a small squeal surprised of the sudden move but they don’t pull away just yet. Once they do, they’re both breathing heavily as they’re forehead to forehead  
“Fuck, I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you” Ben says, Rey smiles as she feels her cheeks get hot  
“What took you so long” She teases, he smiles before kissing her again, the warmth of her lips against his feels so natural. Rey moves slightly on his lap to get comfortable, unknowingly causing him to moan against her lips, which makes her body tingle  
“Shit, don’t do that again” He says pulling away  
“Huh?” Rey asks unaware, then she feels it against her making her eyes widen as she stares into his  
“Yeah” He says, feeling slightly embarrassed at having a hard on off of just kissing and having her on his lap  
“I-I have to confess to something” Rey says, Ben moves a stray hair from her face, his hand looking huge on her face  
“Go ahead” He says, she suddenly feels shy and very embarrassed to speak but she nods  
“I’m a virgin” She says, his eyes widen shocked at hearing this  
“Really?” He asks, she nods embarrassment consuming her  
“Pathetic, a 26-year-old virgin I know” She says looking away at the water around them, he shakes his head bringing her face to look at him  
“Not pathetic, I’m surprised because you’re beautiful and so hot why wouldn’t guys try to be with you?” He says, she gets red and shakes her head  
“I mean, there were guys but none who I thought deserved me in that way and then I guess no guys found me hot anymore” She says, he shakes his head  
“They are blind idiots, and I get wanting your first to be special” He says, she smiles and shakes her head  
“I’m over that, especially right now” She says as her eyes go to his lips then back to his eyes which is tempting to Ben but he shakes his head  
“You deserve your first time to be special Rey” He says as he caresses her cheek, she smiles at hearing that from a man  
“Ben” She says before kissing him, her hands found their way to his neck, where they grip the ends of his long hair and like she imagined, it's soft. She pushes her chest onto him and feels his erection get harder against her, she also feels herself throbbing and wet.

“Fuck, Rey. I want your first to be special, we can't” Ben says pulling away  
“Fucking hell, you just had to be a good guy” She says, he chuckles shaking his head  
“I’m not” He says, if only she knew, he thinks to himself as she bites her lip which looks so hot  
“Prove it” She whispers, surprising herself at the sudden boldness and confidence she’s gained  
“You sure about that?” He asks, feeling himself get harder at the sudden darkness in Rey he didn’t know she had which turns him on  
“Yes” She says, he looks around seeing they’re under the night sky alone on the lake, he can hardly see anyone so they can’t see them and the sounds of the people are very distant so they won’t hear them either.  
He looks at Rey, feels her on him and sees the look in her eyes then lifts her up with ease making her let out a small scream of surprise then he sits her on his seat as he kneels in front of her  
“What are you doing?” She asks, confused at the sudden change then his lips are on hers and she feels his hands on her waist going to unbutton her jeans  
“I want your first to be special, so we won’t do that tonight, but I do want to feel you so let me please you” He says as he pulls away, leaving Rey breathless, she nods letting him take her bottoms off. He just said ‘we won't do that tonight’ so that means there will be a next time, Rey thinks to herself as he kisses her thighs before spreading them apart. He can hear Rey’s heartbeat and he places his fingers on her, rubbing slowly over her underwear and feeling how wet she already is for him.  
“So wet, all for me” He whispers, looking up to see she has her eyes closed and is biting her lip hard so he reaches up with his other hand making her look at him  
“I want to hear you Rey” He says, she nods letting her lip go and her mouth falls open as he moves her underwear over slowly inserting a finger in as he looks at her. 

She lets out a small low moan as he starts to move it around slowly before inserting another finger and picking up the pace as he starts to use his tongue. Rey has touched herself before but her fingers are small so the feeling of his big fingers inside her feels different but amazing and when he starts to use his tongue, she feels her legs already shaking and feels like her heart is about to explode. Ben goes in deeper between her legs, and one of her hands goes to grip his hair as she lets out a moan and feels herself tighten around his fingers.  
“Ben, fuck” She manages to say as she looks down at him, the sight of him down there makes her more aroused and she can feel herself closer to her orgasm. Ben reaches up with one hand and grips her breast, playing with her nipple making her moan some more  
“Please, I’m so close Ben” Rey moans, Ben feels his pants are tighter than ever right now and can feel the precum staining his boxers  
“Come for me Rey” He says as he pumps his fingers in her faster, he can feel her walls tighten around him before she lets out a loud moan and arches her back as her legs close around his head and her body shudders from her orgasm. Ben brings his fingers up to his mouth and sucks her juices off of them, she tastes amazing. 

Rey reaches down to his shoulders pulling him up, bringing his face towards her and she connects their lips tasting herself then biting his lower lip as she pulls away. Her hands go down to his groin, feeling how hard he is and she starts to rub her hand on him through his pants making him moan into her neck. Rey starts to unbutton his pants and takes his cock out, taking him in both her hands for better grip before slowly moving them up and down as he sits on the other seat and she gets on her knees in front of him now. Rey looks up to see he’s breathing heavily and has his eyes closed as some strands of hair cover his face, she doesn’t take her eyes away from him as she licks his length and teases his tip making him jump a little and look down at her. As they lock eyes, Rey takes him into her mouth and Ben inhales deeply as he feels his cock twitch in her mouth ready to combust. He reaches down and holds her hair away from her face, wanting to see her please him. He can feel himself reach the back of her throat and every time she makes a choking sound he feels much closer to his orgasm  
“Shit, Rey I’m about to” He breathes out as she speeds up her movements, she looks up at him once more and that does it for him, he lets out a throaty moan and grunts as he lets it out in her mouth. Rey doesn’t hesitate to swallow as he reaches his high, she licks her lips as Ben picks her up and brings her lips to his not minding the taste of himself. They pull away and start to pull up their pants, fixing themselves back up as they hear another boat nearing them.

“Excuse me, it’s almost time for all boats to be docked up so if you don’t mind” An older man calls out, Rey feels her cheeks heat up as she fixes her hair up in a ponytail hoping this stranger doesn’t see how flustered they both are  
“Oh yeah, of course” Ben says, the man nods and drives off, once he’s far away enough they both laugh and Rey can’t seem to wipe the smile off her face  
“Want to, maybe, grab dinner? I um, kinda, had a restaurant reserved for us in case you wanted to eat” Ben says, suddenly feeling shy shocking himself since he’s not one to get shy around someone especially a girl  
“I’d like that” Rey says still smiling as she nods, he cracks a smile and nods standing to trade seats with her so he can drive them there but to Rey’s surprise, after he sits he pulls her onto his lap and places a kiss on her neck causing her to continue to smile like a goofball. Even though they met a few days ago, they both feel this effortless connection between them, it feels natural being like this as if they’ve known each other their whole lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter has fingering and oral sex scenes in case you don't like to read that stuff STOP at the line ".. As the movie starts, Rey can’t seem to focus .." and SKIP to the line ".. his hands now around her small frame and her head on his chest .."

They pull up to the empty dock, Rey stands up from Ben’s lap to let him pull them close and tie up the Falcon to it. Once he’s done that, he helps her off first before getting off himself and they start to walk towards a small restaurant that has big windows all around it to overlook the lake and as they enter Rey notices the fairy lights across the ceiling and that it’s empty.  
“Why is it so empty? It looks like it’d be the go-to place for the amazing view” She says, Ben rubs the back of his neck and nods  
“Yeah, it’s usually packed but I managed to reserve it all for us tonight so it’s not as loud and crowded, for no distractions” He says, Rey looks up at him next to her in awe, he really rented out a whole fucking restaurant for them, what the fuck.

“Ben, you didn’t have to do that, but thank you that’s so sweet” She says, he feels his cheeks warm up and he quickly looks away from her lifting his hand signaling the host they’re ready to be seated, the poor small young man quickly makes his way over to lead them to their table, visibly shaky and nervous from being the one Ben spoke to about renting the place out.  
“Will this table be fine?” He asks, not looking at Ben but Rey who nods with a kind smile  
“Perfect, thank you” She says, which makes Ben stop glaring at the guy as he pulls her chair out for her and sits across from her  
“Would you guys like a menu or would you like the chefs choice?” He asks, Rey looks at Ben and she shrugs  
“You pick” She says to him, Ben nods and looks at the guy  
“Chefs choice, let him know it's Ren and bring us your finest red wine, I don’t care for price” He says, the guy nods and quickly leaves, Rey furrows her brows noticing how shaky the host is not hearing Ben say ‘Ren’  
“Ben, do you have something to do with how shaky and nervous that guy is?” She asks looking at him, he sheepishly nods  
“I may have let my anger seep through a little bit when I spoke to him earlier about renting this place out” He says, Rey can’t help but smile and shake her head at him  
“A little bit? I don’t believe that for some reason” She teases, he cracks a smile at how well she already knows him. The guy, whose name tag reads ‘Sam’ comes back with the wine and with the nod of approval from Ben, he pours them a glass then walks off. Rey raises her glass and Ben decides to do it as well  
“Here’s to..” Rey drifts off not knowing what to cheer for exactly  
“Us, whatever this may turn into” Ben says, she smiles and nods  
“Us” She says as they touch glasses then take a sip of the wine, her eyes widen at the taste, she’s had wine before but the cheap local liquor store wine and this tastes amazing.

“Wow, this is amazing” She says setting it down, Ben nods as they lock eyes  
“Tell me more about you Rey” He says genuinely wanting to know more about her  
“I’m not that interesting” She says, he shakes his head  
“I don’t believe that, there’s more to you other than being adopted from the UK and living in Seattle” He says, she looks away from his eyes down to her wine, her finger going around the rim of the glass  
“I have a bachelor’s degree in Operations Engineering” She says with a shrug  
“So I assumed right, you’re intelligent” He says, she smiles and shakes her head looking up at him  
“I’m a quick learner, not intelligent. I like to fix things, though my major is technological, I really enjoy fixing random things hands on. In the orphanage that’s all I’d do, find things that were broken or thrown away and I’d fix them or make something new from them. I haven’t done that since maybe my second or third year of college because I got so busy with school work I couldn’t sit back and look for broken things to fix” She says, Ben takes in every word she says and finds himself in awe of her, she’s too good for him already, how is she willingly sitting across from him and letting him bury his face in between her legs on his boat.  
“I knew there was more to you, you’re incredible” He says, making her look down at her wine as her cheeks get warm then she brings the glass to her lips and takes a big sip from it as her eyes lock with his  
“Tell me more about you now, family?” She asks Ben gets visibly tense at the mention of family that it slightly worries Rey, did she cross a line? He takes a bigger sip of his wine before looking at her.

“I haven’t spoken to my mother in what feels like decades” He says, she slightly frowns  
“Why? If it’s not too much to ask” She says, he licks his lips and likes that she is giving him the option to not talk about it but for some reason, he wants to tell her  
“It’s complicated but growing up her and my father weren’t there enough for me, I guess I was too reckless after my father passed away so she sent me away to my uncle who at the time had a small private boot camp for kids like me and ever since she dropped me off there, she never spoke to me. Then one night I ran off after having had enough of my uncle putting me down and Snoke took me in, offered me a job and to this day I haven’t heard from her.” He says shrugging at the end, he slightly modified the truth in order to not reveal what he is but nevertheless, he told her the truth. Rey goes to say something when Sam walks out followed by a girl and they place the plates in front of us.

“I hope you enjoy, we’ll be nearby” He says, then they walk off  
“I’m sorry you’ve been pushed away from your mother Ben, I can’t imagine how having her but not having her must feel” Rey says, he nods as he shrugs  
“It’s been years, I’m sure she’s happier without me in her life” He says, Rey shakes her head  
“Maybe she’s in pain without you in her life, you never tried to contact her?” She asks, he shakes his head  
“I know she’s alive and well, I have kept tabs on her but she looks happy so I don’t interfere with that” He says  
“Everyone can easily put a smile on their face but be in pain on the inside” She says before she digs into the weird looking plate in front of her and takes a bite, surprisingly enjoying the taste, Ben decides to let that conversation die there as he digs into the food himself, seeing the discreet pool of blood under everything and feeling his fangs want to come out but he fights it back. They eat with the sound of violins softly playing and as they’re halfway through their food, Ben smells them, Resistance scum. He feels his fangs want out to attack and his eyes want to change color, but he holds it together and sets his fork down wiping his mouth with the napkin  
“I’ll be right back, I need to use the restroom” Ben says, Rey looks up and nods watching him stand and walk off towards the back.

Ben goes past the bathroom doors and out the back exit, his eyes glow red and his fangs come out as he runs into the forest, wanting to make his scent untraceable. He doesn’t want them to interrupt his time with Rey, he’ll deal with them later, he tells himself. Once he’s satisfied with the range of his scent, he runs back to the restaurant, goes into the bathroom and washes his hands running his hands through his hair before walking out and heading back to Rey. Who’s looking out the window, taking a sip of her wine before looking at him as he sits down.

“Everything okay?” She asks, he nods drinking the rest of his wine in one gulp  
“Did you enjoy this?” He asks, Rey smiles as she nods  
“Did you?” She asks, he nods again  
“Of course I did” He says, she continues to smile before finishing her glass of wine and she looks out the window again, seeing how dark it’s getting  
“We should maybe start heading back, it’s getting dark and the path to my camp is barely lit” She says looking back at him, Ben mentally curses wanting more time with her before going back to the First Order  
“We can stay the night in one of these cabins” He says before thinking it through and shocking himself, he hears her heartbeat escalate at his words. Rey is shocked at his offer but feels herself get excited at the idea of spending the night with him, alone. He did say that he wants her first time to be special though so there’s a chance nothing will happen, but there’s a chance something will which makes her cross her legs tight as her bottom half gets ahead of itself as she feels the tingling between her legs and she knows her panties have been stained now.  
“Okay” She says in a soft, low voice and as she stares into his eyes, she sees them slightly widen in shock before Ben nods  
“Okay, whenever you're ready” He says, Rey pushes her plate away signaling she already is, so he stands and offers her his hand, which she takes and they walk together. Ben takes a wad of cash out of his pocket, tosses it on the hosts' table and continues to walk out the door, not caring about how much he just gave them. Rey notices this and comes to the conclusion that he doesn’t worry about money, the First Order must pay him very well, but she doesn’t care about his financial status, she is really intrigued by him and is truly interested in him.

They walk down the path towards the cabins, Rey still has her arm looped into his, her hand on his bicep as they walk. Ben leads them past the cabins and up towards a cabin that looks much nicer than the others and is placed a little farther away. He opens the door and lets Rey in first before going in and locking the door behind him, when he turns around he sees Rey looking around in awe of how beautifully decorated the place is.  
“Woah, this place is amazing Ben” She says as she starts to take her jacket off and decides to remove her shoes as well, not wanting to dirty the floor  
“Yeah, the First Order owns a few cabins and rooms in the hotels for when we want to come out on vacation or retreats” He says, she nods  
“At least you guys have some benefits for working for an asshole” She says, Ben lets out a chuckle and nods  
“Yeah” He says as he takes his scarf off leaving him in his long-sleeved sweatshirt and he runs his hands through his long hair moving them from his face, Rey just stares with a small smile on her face before turning and walking deeper into the cabin looking around at every painting. Ben just follows behind her like a lost puppy, he realizes and as she goes to the dining area, he goes to the kitchen to grab two glasses and some wine. As he serves them, small arms go around his torso which causes a chill to hit him from head to toe at having Rey this close to him. Rey steps back to let him turn and he hands her a glass of wine as he does, she smiles up at him before taking a sip with him.  
“Since we’re clearly not going to have sex tonight, what do you want to do Ben?” She asks causing him to almost choke on the wine, he feels the tips of his ears get red as he remembers telling her he wants her first to be special, he looks down at her to see she's looking at him already, though the look is innocent he knows it truly isn’t which gets his cock to harden  
“Watch a movie?” He asks, Rey hides the shock of his offer by nodding and steps to the side so he can lead the way to the living room. Ben curses himself out in his head, why did he just offer a movie and not oral or anal because though he really wants to turn around, pick her up and fuck her against the wall right now he for some reason really wants Rey’s first to be special, to be something she won’t regret later or forget. Rey sits on the couch bringing her legs up as she watches Ben grab the remote and sit next to her, turning the TV on and going to the movies  
“What do you want to watch?” He asks before drinking the rest of his wine and setting the glass to the side  
“The Dark Knight?” Rey says, she’s watched is a million times but it’s a really good movie and it’s the first one she recognized that popped up, Ben clicks it not minding the choice before tossing the remote to the side and leaning back.

As the movie starts, Rey can’t seem to focus on what’s happening as she constantly takes a quick glance over towards Ben before she decides to lean into him, her head on his shoulder. The sudden action makes Ben stiffen but he quickly gets comfortable and moves his arm around her so her head is on his chest instead. Rey furrows her brows at not hearing his heartbeat, she tries to listen in closer when Ben realizes what she’s doing and with the hand around her shoulders he slides it under her shirt, touching her smooth waist causing Rey to look up at him  
“You said no sex” She says softly  
“I know” He says, his eyes on her lips then he leans in connecting his to hers, she doesn’t hesitate to kiss back as she hears her heartbeat in her ears. She sits up slightly and Ben uses the movement to quickly lift her up, placing her on top of him, the quick and sudden movement makes Rey let out a small yelp before continuing to deepen the kiss. She feels his hard cock between her legs so she slowly moves her hips on him, making him moan against her mouth. He starts to place sloppy wet kisses down her neck and on her chest, Rey quickly takes her shirt off leaving her in her lace bra with her hard nipples in full display. Ben takes one in his mouth, sucking over the bra and Rey throws her head back letting out a moan before slowly moving her hips on his hard cock again and gripping his hair, pulling him closer to her chest.  
“Ben” She breathes out as she looks down at him suck her nipples, he pulls away feeling her hands are trying to pull his shirt off and he helps her, once it’s off Rey places her hands on his pecks sending a chill down his body.  
“No sex?” Rey asks, Ben shakes his head  
“Not yet sweetheart” He whispers before connecting their lips once more, Rey smiles against his mouth at hearing ‘yet’ a confirmation that this isn’t just a one-time thing, that he is also truly interested in her and that he wants to be the one to deflower her.

Ben manages to move her on her back, he’s above her now and placing kisses on her stomach as he starts to undo her jeans, taking them off and kissing her thighs before coming back up and connecting their lips again. Ben lets his hand go down between her legs, feeling how soaked her underwear is which turns him on, even more, knowing that she’s this way for him. He starts to rub her, moving his hand slowly over her panties before moving them to the side and inserting one finger in her causing her to moan and bite his lip as she pulls away from his lips. He kisses her neck and chest as his finger moves around slowly, then he inserts another making her legs widen and shake as a louder moan fills the room.

“Ben” She breathes out as she digs her nails into his shoulders, he doesn’t stop the rhythm he’s got as he decides to insert three fingers and to his surprise, Rey moans louder and he feels her heartbeat escalate at the third finger inside her  
“Fucking hell, you can handle my three fingers in you which means you’ll be able to handle my cock when the times comes” He whispers before sucking on her breast, Rey can’t bite back the moans anymore so she lets them out as loud as they come and she feels herself shake harder at hearing him imply that his cock is big which she was expecting cause he’s a big man.  
“Ben, I-” She breathes out, unable to finish her sentence as she lets out another moan feeling his fingers hit the spot  
“Right there Rey” He says, she nods and he moves his fingers again finger that spot that causes her to thrust her hips forward and bite his shoulder to which Ben feels his cock get harder  
“Please” She whispers as she places a kiss on the bite mark  
“Look at me and say my name” He says as he looks down at her, she opens her eyes and he’s lost in them  
“Ben” She whimpers breathing heavily as she feels her legs wanting to give up but his big body is preventing them from closing  
“Again and let go” He says  
“Ben” She moans as she lets herself go, her body shudders into his as she feels wet between her legs. Ben brings his fingers up and licks them, tasting her juices and find it tastes better than blood, he goes down and licks her clean before coming back up and connecting their lips together  
“You taste amazing, and felt amazing” He says, Rey feels her cheeks warm up before she feels he’s still hard and decides it’s her turn to return the gesture as she starts to touch him through his pants.  
“Rey” Ben chokes out at the sudden move  
“It’s only right if I give to you what you just gave to me” She says seeing his adam's apple move up then down, she gets them to flip so she's straddling him and over his pants she starts to grind on him, making Ben groan at the friction.

Rey unbuttons his pants and takes them off, she starts to grind on him again with only her panties and his boxers in the way of their needing parts. She stops grinding on him and slides her hand in his boxers gripping his hard cock in her small hand and slowly moving it up and down causing him to groan at the relieving feeling  
“Rey” He breathes out, she pulls his boxers down and her eyes slightly widen at how big he truly is, she had guessed he’d be huge considering how tall he is but she feels extra tiny now though she doesn’t back down. She takes his length into both of her hands, and takes him into her mouth, slowly taking him in as deep as she can go. She looks up at him to see he’s staring at her in awe, and she starts to slowly take him out and back in, not breaking eye contact with him which causes his cock to twitch in her mouth and he reaches over moving her hair from her face, wanting a clear view of her.  
“Fucking hell Rey” He moans out as he feels himself hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag a little but she doesn’t stop which make her even sexier than she already is. Rey works her hands and mouth on him, even though this is still very new to her, she seems to be getting the hang of it by the look of Ben’s face. She looks up at him again to see strands of hair are covering his face as he grunts and moans with his head back but feeling her eyes on him, he looks down and makes eye contact  
“Rey, I’m about to cum so I suggest you stop if you don’t want it in your mouth” He manages to say, Rey doesn’t stop though. She keeps going with the rhythm she’s created and she feels his grip on her hair tighten as he lets out a grunt and she feels his cum in her mouth, she manages to pull him out enough to swallow it all in one try. She wipes her mouth as he brings her up to connect their lips together, the kiss is nice and slow as they both slowly come off the high. He pulls away and kisses her jaw then neck before having her lay on top of him, his hands now around her small frame and her head on his chest.

“I can’t even imagine how good sex must be if this alone was amazing” Rey says  
“Your first time will be special, I won’t settle for anything less Rey” He says, she smiles  
“So this for sure isn’t a one and done?” She asks, he shakes his head  
“Definitely not a one and done, I really like you Rey. Something about you draws me in and I want you in my life” He confesses causing Rey to move her head to look at him  
“Really?” She asks, he nods  
“You have no idea how long it’s been since I felt this way, about anyone or anything and I won’t let go of this feeling, of you” He says, Rey reconnects their lips and smiles pulling away  
“I came out here to find a missing part of me, to recharge and being here with you I think I found it” She says before laying her head back on his chest and closing her eyes  
“Good night Rey” He whispers  
“Night Ben” She whispers before she lets sleep take her in, Ben stares down at her feeling her breathing even out signaling she’s asleep and he kisses the top her head, how the hell did he end up here? He slowly and carefully gets out from under her getting out of bed and getting dressed, once he’s fully clothed again he looks back at Rey from the doorway finding himself smiling at the sight before walking out needing to hunt and head to HQ before anyone, primarily Hux notice he’s been gone for a long time but he tells himself to be back in a few hours to check on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. VERY VERY late update but hear me out life gets hectic, and writer's block is a bastard but I am slowly getting back into writing. I needed to step back and find inspiration again, I'm sure my fellow writes will understand that sometimes you just need to step back because why write something half-assed with no inspiration and heart. So expect updates a little more frequently. & Let me know how you like "Force of Nature" so far? Tweet me @ spideyren or leave a comment here, I'd greatly appreciate it <3 (:


	7. Chapter 7

Rey stirs in her sleep, but freezes when she feels another body next to her so she slowly opens her eyes to see it’s a shirtless Ben, asleep and facing her with his arms securely wrapped around her. She smiles remembering last night before looking at every inch of his face, she notices all his moles and freckles, long eyelashes, plump lips, and she finds herself smiling at how cute he looks in this peaceful state of sleep. She moves a strand of hair from his face only to have him stir a little and pull her closer to him, if that’s even possible, but now his nose is touching her forehead and she’s in the crock of his neck. She can’t help but smile a little at how cute this big man is while he sleeps, hugging her to him like a child hugs their favorite teddy bear to them in their sleep. Rey notices something on his neck, making her furrowed her brows in confusion at the mysterious marks, she manages to bring her hand up and with two fingers softly touches them causing a weird chill to go through her body.

“Rey” Ben whispers making her taking her fingers off his marked neck  
“I’m right here” She whispers feeling him stir and move her up so their nose to nose now  
“You’re so warm” He mumbles as she runs her hands through his long soft hair  
“And you’re very cold” She says making him sigh  
“I know, thankfully I’ve got you now to keep me warm” He says burying his face into her chest and kissing it making her giggle  
“What time is it?” She asks, Ben pulls away bringing his wrist up letting her look at the time on his watch  
“Seven on the dot” He says, she holds his wrist admiring the old watch  
“This watch is beautiful, where did you get it?” She asks, Ben swallows the lump in his throat  
“It was my fathers” He says, she looks at him noticing the sudden change in mood and the look in his eyes, letting his wrist go and placing a kiss on his cheek  
“Sorry I asked, it’s a lovely watch though and I should get going. The friends I’ve made who are camping next to me will be worried” She says starting to sit up but he pulls her back onto him  
“Do you really have to go?” He asks, she gives him a small smile and nods  
“I can’t be gone too long, the friends I made will get worried and I have three more days on this trip. There are views I still need to see but we will see each other again, you said so yourself this isn’t a one and done” She says, he sighs and connects their lips then she pulls away and stands up pulling one of the covers with her to cover her nude body  
“You don’t have to cover yourself in front of me sweetheart, you’re a work of art” Ben says, making her cheeks go pink as she reaches around for her clothes  
“I’m going to shower, you can join me if you want” She says letting the cover drop as she enters the bathroom, Ben feels his cock get hard at her beautiful body and her confidence but he shakes his head at himself stopping himself from getting up and joining her  
“You’re not coming in?” She calls out as the water turns on  
“If I do, I won’t be able to contain myself” Ben speaks truthfully, she pokes her head out with a smile on her face  
“You’re too much of a gentleman Ben, maybe next time after my oh so special first time” She says with a cute wink at the end causing him to smile as she disappears into the bathroom again. How the fuck did he manage to get the attention of such a beautiful, innocent woman, he asks himself as he sits up on the bed and calms himself down so his hardening cock can soften again.

Rey gets out of the bathroom fully clothed and drying her hair with a towel, she sees Ben is fully dressed as well as he comes in from the front door  
“Got the boat ready to go across the lake” He says, she smiles at the memory of the boat feeling her cheeks get hot and Ben smiles a little knowing what’s got her flustered  
“Great, let’s get going then” She says  
“You can’t go out into the cold with wet hair, here put this over you” Ben says taking his scarf, cape thing off and placing it on Rey like a hooded scarf making her smile and she brings it up to her nose smelling his scent on it  
“You probably will never get this back” She warns making him smile  
“As long as you’re the one who has it, I don’t mind” He says taking her hand in his and leading them out of the cabin, down the trails and towards the boat.

Ben gets the Falcon tied up at the dock and helps Rey off, he notices that there are a lot of people here, which shouldn’t be a surprise since Lake Crescent Lodge is the most popular place here. He feels his fangs wanting out at the scent of many humans but he holds them back and forces himself to hold off his thirst until Rey is safely away  
“Ben, are you okay?” Rey asks, noticing how tense he got as they walked down the path. She starts to panic thinking that maybe he doesn’t want to be seen with her so she steps to the side creating space between them  
“I’m okay, dreading the fact that we have to split up now after a beautiful night together” Ben says pulling her to him, he feels her relax as she smiles up at him  
“I wish we didn’t have to but I’m sure your work needs you as well” She says, reminding him of who he is but he pushes thoughts of the First Order away and focuses on her, wanting to take in as much of her as he can before having to hide any thought of her deep in his mind so Snoke can’t find it  
“Promise me we will see each other again, please” Ben finds himself saying, Rey feels shocked at hearing how hopeful his ‘please’ sounds so she places both of her hands on his face and stands on her toes  
“I promise Ben” She says softly before connecting their lips  
“Give me your phone” He says once they pull away, she hands it to him without a second thought and he saves his number before sending himself a text so he has hers then hands it back  
“If anything happens Rey, and I mean anything that seems scary or dangerous or strange in a not so good way, don’t hesitate to call me. I would prefer it if you called me first before anyone else, promise me that as well Rey” He says, she nods finding how protective he is sexy as hell  
“I promise, but can I also call if I miss your voice?” She asks, he cracks a smile and nods  
“Most definitely” He says before connecting their lips once more, they pull away and Rey walks away towards the path that takes her back to camp. Before she disappears between the trees, she looks back to see him still there, they smile at each other and once she turns back around disappearing into the woods, Ben runs off to hunt for breakfast feeling his thirst increase causing an unbearable pain in his head. He finds a deer and without a second thought he lunges at it, digging his fangs into it and sucking it dry of it’s blood feeling his energy and hydration increase once he’s done, wiping the corners of his mouth clean before heading back to the First Order.

Rey can’t get the smile off her face as the memories of her time with Ben replay over and over in her head. She finds herself doing some twirls and smiling up at the trees as she nears her campsite, she can hear her friends talking as she gets closer and the smell of food gets her attention as she starts to feel hungry.  
“Rey! Finally you’re back” Connix says being the first to spot and greet her  
“We were starting to get worried since we haven’t heard from you” Finn says  
“You look awfully happy, I’m assuming you had fun” Poe says smiling at her, she smiles at them and nods  
“Sorry I didn’t text, I was stuck in the moment but I did have a lot of fun” She says, her smile only widening as her cheeks get pink remembering the ‘fun’ she’s had  
“Is this some girlfriend fun or were you with a man because that smile is too big for it to be girlfriend fun” Connix says smiling at her new friends happiness, Rey blushes confirming to them that it was with a man who she spent her night with  
“Oh does this mystery man have a name?” Poe asks in a teasing tone  
“His name is Ben and he’s an amazing man” Rey says as she takes a seat next to Connix  
“You said you were going with a friend, but it sounds like you two just met?” Finn asks, Rey sighs and nods  
“Yeah, I kind of lied because I feared you guys would be opposed to me meeting up with a man I just met a few days ago, but yeah I met him around the time I individually met you guys” Rey says  
“Damn right we would’ve been opposed to it Rey, he could’ve been a dangerous guy and you wouldn’t be here right now” Finn says  
“Well clearly he wasn’t because I’m here and will be seeing him again soon, I’m sorry I lied but I promise I won’t lie again because I truly do value this friendship” She says, the three look at each other then at her  
“Okay, at least you’re safe and this Ben guy wasn’t a murder or a rapist” Poe says, Finn and Connix nod in agreement when Poe’s phone rings, he looks at the caller ID to see it’s Leia  
“I’ve got to take this” Poe says before walking off to answer  
“Leia” He answers the phone  
“Poe, are you guys with Rey?” She asks  
“Yes, why?” He asks looking back at his friends who are talking amongst themselves  
“I’m about to go talk to Maz about telling Rey, so stay put we’ll be arriving at your campsite later today if I manage to convince her” She says  
“Alright, we’ll try to keep her here, see you soon” Poe says before hanging up as he turns to see Rey is going to her camp  
“What did Leia need?” Connix asks, clearly listening in from her seated position  
“She’s going to talk to Maz right now about telling Rey everything, said to keep her here all day today in case she manages to convince Maz to come and talk to her” Poe says  
“Woah, everything everything? All at once? Isn’t that a little too much?” Finn asks worried to cause Rey to go into some bad mental state after having so much dropped on her in one go  
“It’s for the best, I’m sure Maz would know a way to drop it on her without risking her mental health,” Poe says before looking back at Rey going into her tent, “What is she up to?” He asks  
“Oh she wants to change from yesterday's clothes, said she wants to go for a hike up Storm King Trail” Connix says  
“That girl doesn’t get tired, well we obviously have to join her and have her back here before noon at least since it’s almost 9AM” Poe says  
“Yeah, we already agreed to join her” Finn says, the three start to get a backpack ready with water and light snacks knowing this hike is long and some of it is uphill. Once they’re all ready, Rey leads them and as they walk they joke around as if they’ve known each other their whole lives, which makes Rey happy at the feeling of belonging amongst them.


	8. Chapter 8

Leia makes her way up the few steps as Maz opens the door for her, already having sensed her arrival to her home from miles out.  
“Leia, what’s with the unannounced visit?” Maz asks as they sit in the living room, she hands Leia a cup of warm tea knowing her longtime friend must be colder than usual with this weather  
“Maz, we need to talk” Leia says  
“Is Rey okay?” Maz asks, the wellbeing of her adopted daughter being the first thing to come to mind  
“She is fine, she’s safe and has my best people watching over her. What I’m here to talk to you about has to do with Rey, you need to tell her Maz” Leia says, Maz sighs knowing this topic was going to come back up  
“She’s safer not knowing” Maz says  
“No, she's not. Poe has told me Rey has found animals sucked dry of their blood, the First Order won’t start hiding their hunt anytime soon so it is only a matter of time before she finds out and I believe it would be best if she found out by you, someone she trusts” Leia says, Maz knows her friend is right. Rey isn’t stupid, she will put the pieces together especially with the beasts of the First Order so close and Maz senses her daughter’s force getting stronger so she knows Snoke must feel it too and will send a search party for her  
“Maz, I know you sense it too. The Force within Rey is growing, if Snoke hasn’t felt it yet he soon will and we both know he’ll feel threatened by it so he’ll send out his troops to locate the source and end it. Rey knowing about us, and being aware of her destiny will be better for her safety” Leia says everything Maz already knows is true, she lets out a sigh and nods  
“Okay, I’ll tell her everything” Maz says, Leia smiles at her friend and nods  
“We should get going then, it’s a pretty far run especially for us older women” Leia says standing up  
“We’re going to tell her today?” Maz asks shocked, Leia nods  
“The sooner the better Maz, you know it’s time” Leia says, Maz looks around and sees the picture of a younger Rey around ten years old smiling up at the camera dressed as a princess for Halloween  
“Okay, let’s get going then” Maz says, they exit the house and the four men who accompanied Leia are already waiting, once they get together they run off towards Olympic National Park.

\--

After an hour of hiking, they finally made it up the mountain to the area where they can see the Lake perfectly, the view is amazing and Rey is left in awe. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply as a smile forms on her face, she loves the clean air and the vibes she’s feeling up here. Her thoughts drift to her beautiful and unforgettable night with Ben, she has been wanting to text or call him all morning since they parted ways but doesn’t want to come off as clingy or desperate so she’s stopped herself multiple times. Poe and Connix see how at peace and happy she is which makes them feel guilty for knowing what’s waiting for her back at camp  
“We should try to see how she’d feel about the fact that we’re real” Connix tells Finn and Poe, they both nod  
“How can we ask without making it so obvious?” Finn asks, Connix shrugs and Poe turns to Rey with a smile  
“Hey Rey, random question but do you think supernatural creatures exist?” Poe asks, she looks at him with confusion clear on her face but lets out a laugh and shrugs  
“I haven’t seen any proof” She says  
“If vampires were real, how would you feel?” Connix asks, Rey takes her backpack off and takes her water bottle out as she shrugs  
“If they don’t suck my blood out, I wouldn’t have a problem with them” She says before gulping down some water  
“What if they were around you everyday, and they never told you?” Finn asks, Rey is confused as to why the sudden questions and she looks at each of them, are they vampires, she asks herself  
“I don’t know, why the weird questions?” She asks  
“We should head back to camp, we can keep talking there” Connix says, Rey is growing suspicious but nods and they walk back. 

Rey starts to think about supernatural creatures, then she thinks of the unexplainable dead animals she’s found on her hikes. She remembers how they looked like a Capri-Sun after a kid is done with it, and she remembers the two small holes where she saw the dry blood. Could it have been a vampire who sucked it’s blood and just left it there, but she found them early in the morning, aren’t vampires supposedly not able to go out in the sun? Maybe that’s just a myth and they can without shining like in Twilight which makes it easy for them to blend in. Rey then remembers Finn’s question, what if they’re around her everyday but have yet to tell her what they are? She look at them, Finn, Poe and Connix are walking slightly ahead of her as she’s lost in her thoughts. If they’re vampires, Rey understands why they wouldn’t tell her right from the start but she decides to pretend that she’s known them all her life, would she forgive them for keeping it from her all her life? Rey shakes her head to herself unsure of how to answer that since it’s not real, she doesn’t know how her emotions would take it if it came from someone she’s close to, and has known for years. She looks at her new friends again, if they are vampires, Rey decides she wouldn’t mind since they haven’t been a threat to her and have been nothing but amazing to her.

They make it back to camp Poe, Connix and Finn had sensed Leia, Maz and the four other vampires presence for awhile so they aren’t surprised to see them sitting around the hole where the campfire is set up. Rey on the other hand makes her confused face clearly visible and takes a small step back at seeing her mom here with an older lady who Rey has seen in pictures around the house and has met a few times growing up, if she remembers correctly her name is Leia  
“Mom?” Rey speaks confused, Maz smiles and opens her arms for a hug which Rey gladly takes. Maz hugs her daughter tight knowing what she’s about to tell her may push her away  
“Rey, you remember my best friend Leia” Maz says, Rey looks at Leia and smiles nodding  
“Kind of, you look the same so it’s easy to remember you Ms. Organa” Rey says, Leia smiles and takes Rey’s hand  
“Call me Leia, it’s nice to see you again Rey” Leia says, Rey looks at her Mom as Leia lets her hand go  
“What are you doing here? I only have two more days to be back home” Rey says, she notices everyone else step away to talk amongst themselves and give the two their privacy, all of them knowing what’s about to happen.  
“Rey, I have to tell you something big. Something that may push you away from me for keeping it from you for so long” Maz says as they sit together, Rey furrows her brows  
“Mom, whatever it is, I'm sure we’ll be okay” She says trying to stay positive, Maz smiles  
“I see you kept your promise” Maz says seeing the gun on Rey’s thigh holster, Rey smiles and nods  
“Of course I did, don’t know why you insisted so much but now tell me what’s up?” Rey asks  
“I’ve told you that gun is special, but you never asked why” Maz says as Rey takes her hands in hers, holding them  
“Why is it so special then?” Rey asks deciding to follow her mom along with whatever she’s trying to tell her  
“The bullets are specially made to kill vampires” Maz says, Rey furrows her brows and looks over at everyone else to see them talking to each other  
“What?” Rey asks, her voice almost a whisper  
“Supernatural creatures are real, and I’m a vampire” Maz says, Rey feels like the wind has been knocked out of her as she looks into the eyes of the woman who she calls Mom, “And everyone of them is a vampire as well, I asked Leia to have Poe and Connix look after you while you were here because the most dangerous vampire clan are settled not too far from here and I don’t want them anywhere near you, not because you’re human but because of the power you hold if you were to be turned” Maz continues, keeping a serious face so Rey knows she’s being honest about what she’s telling her  
“What? Mom, what are you talking about?” Rey asks letting her mom’s hands go which breaks Maz’s heart as Rey starts to grasp what she is being told  
“The supernatural world everyone believes doesn’t exist, truly exist Rey and everyone here, including myself are vampires. I asked Leia to have your new friends cross paths with you, to protect you because a vampire clan of beast is settled nearby, their leader would sense the power you would have if you were to be turned and he’d want you dead because you’d be a threat” Maz says, slowly as Rey thinks back to the questions her friends asked her earlier and the memories of the animals come back  
“Those animals I saw, that looked like a Capri-Sun after one's done with it, a vampire did that?” Rey asks  
“Yes, the members of the clan, their name is First Order, they hunt in these areas and don’t hide their hunt so that was from them though I’m kind of surprised you only found animals because most of them drink human blood but the Resistance clan, who Leia is a leader of and I was apart of until I adopted you are the good people who want to live in peace amongst humanity, we only drink blood from animals we eat so we don’t leave anything behind” Maz says, Rey looks over at Leia and the people she has befriended as well as the strangers with them then back at her mom  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asks, Maz sees her eyes get glossy which breaks her heart so she goes to take her hands in hers but Rey pulls them away  
“Rey, my sweet girl, I was trying to protect you. When I found you, I left the Resistance, I didn’t want anything to do with this world but then as you grew up I felt this power, this energy, a Force within you that I knew would be felt by them so I had to keep you away from this world, for as long as I could but now that Force is felt by everyone, luckily it’s too big of an energy to be tracked to the source but soon they could find you and I can’t have that, so I’m telling you now because you need to know why I need you to be protected” Maz says, Rey shakes her head  
“You waited this long, until the moment when I supposedly need protecting to tell me you’re a vampire?! Now you want me to just accept it, as if it was something as simple as you coming out a Lesbian when I was twelve? This is bigger than that, this isn’t a pill I can easily swallow” Rey says as tears slide down her cheeks, she stands up and wipes her face  
“Rey, please sit down” Maz says  
“No, I can’t be anywhere near you right now, near any of you” Rey says looking at her mother then at the people behind her, who look at her with pity  
“Rey, it isn’t safe for you to go out right now with so much anger, they’ll sense it and will find you” Leia says  
“I don’t care, I just need to cool off, I’ll be by the waterfall, my babysitters know where I’m talking about” Rey says, hurt that the people she befriended turned out to be her babysitters  
“Rey, we’re so sorry” Connix says, Rey shakes her head and waves her off as she rushes away from the campsite wiping her face. 

Maz hides her face in her hands as she cries, which leaves Leia shocked having never seen her friend shed a tear in the hundreds of years of knowing each other so she goes and sits next to her, comforting her with a hug  
“She hates me Leia, you were right I should’ve told her sooner, I shouldn’t have waited so long” Maz cries, Leia shakes her head as she holds her friends face in her hands wiping her tears  
“She doesn’t hate you Maz, she needs time to let it sink in. Rey is a strong girl, you raised her, she will come back open-minded and ready to hear what you have to say about the situation she’s in” Leia says, Maz nods  
“I now wish I would’ve told her years ago, she would’ve had more time to accept it and learn, now she’s in a situation where her life is at stake and I don’t have time to really talk to her” Maz says  
“I know Maz, but we’ll figure this out” Leia says, Maz nods once more as she wipes her wet face and looks in the direction Rey ran off to, hoping to see her walk back soon.

Rey pulls her phone out as she nears Marymere Falls dialing Ben’s number without realizing and to her surprise he answered on the first ring, not giving her time to even think of what she’s going to say  
“Rey” Ben says answering the phone, feeling at ease with the fact that she finally called him  
“Ben” Rey says, horrible at hiding her sadness in her voice which makes Ben worry as he stands from his bed in his chambers, where he’s been locked away since he arrived after parting ways with Rey  
“Rey, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Where are you?” He asks, the thought of her being hurt fuels his anger for some reason and gives him the need to kill someone or something  
“I don’t want to disrupt you, I just don’t know who to turn to right now” Rey says  
“Where are you Rey?” Ben asks softly  
“Marymere Falls” Rey says  
“I’m on my way” Ben says hanging up before she can speak and running out full speed to where she is, Rey looks down at her phone confused and she wipes her face before calming her breathing not wanting him to see her in this state but her emotions have other plans as she starts to cry again. Her mother, the woman she’s called mom her whole life has been keeping this big fat secret from her and is just now telling her when her life is apparently at risk? Rey shakes her head, not knowing how to handle this, she’s obviously mad but as she thinks about it, she can also understand where her mom is coming from. Rey lets out a loud groan of frustration just as a gust of wind blows behind her, she turns to see Ben walking over.

“Rey” He says seeing her eyes red and puffy, she runs into his arms feeling safe and secure in his hold  
“You didn’t have to come Ben” She speaks into his chest  
“I care about you Rey, I heard you were upset obviously I’d come running, I wasn’t too far from here” He says, smoothly covering up the reason he got here so fast  
“Thank you” Rey says looking up at him  
“Of course, now what happened?” He asks, Rey looks down not knowing if she should tell him or not, he’ll probably think she’s a lunatic  
“My mother came to drop a huge secret she has hid from me all my life” She says, Ben guides them to a nearby bench  
“I know how parents can be, what did she say that got you so upset?” He asks  
“That she’s apart of some group who want good and that there’s another group similar to them who want bad, she said I’m in danger and it just turned into something too big for me to grasp all at once so I left and I don’t have anyone to turn to so I called you” Rey says, deciding to keep it from him for now, Ben can sense she isn’t being completely honest but understands that though they shared an unforgettable intimate night together they did just meet so she will tell him when she’s ready  
“You’re in danger? Rey, as long as I’m alive I won’t let anything happen to you” He says, his fangs wanting out to attack whatever is threatening her life, Rey smiles up at him before tiptoeing to connect their lips. 

He doesn’t hesitate to kiss back, holding her tightly against his body, not wanting to let her go knowing she’s in danger but he swears to himself to not let anything happen to her. Rey feels safe in his arms, even though they only just met she feels safer in his arms than anywhere else in the world which is slightly terrifying to her but strangely comforting. She doesn’t know how to tell him what she was told, what is he thinks she belongs in a mental hospital or what if he’s also a vampire? Rey shakes the thought out of her head not knowing how to feel if he is one. Ben feels her get tense then relax in his arms, in this moment he wishes he could dig into her head to see what she’s thinking, he can but he doesn’t want to cause her that pain of having your brain being dug into by someone so he doesn’t do it and decides to wait for her to be ready to tell him what has her on edge and in danger.

“Ben, thank you for being here for me” She says  
“I will always be here for you Rey” He says  
“I know you know I’m not telling you the full truth, I want to tell you but I don’t know how so give me time but know I will tell you” She says looking up at him, he’s shocked at hearing she knows he knows she isn’t being fully honest with him but finds himself amazed at her forwardness with it and feels better hearing she will tell him when she herself grasps it  
“Okay Rey, when you’re ready I’ll listen” He says, she smiles and connects their lips  
“I should head back, you’ve helped calm me down, my thoughts are getting clearer, I need answers so I should go get them” She say, Ben nods  
“You now I’m a call away Rey, I won’t hesitate to drop everything and run to you if you need me again” He says, she smiles and nods  
“Thank you” She says pulling away, he kisses her hands before letting her go and watching her walk away down the path. 

He feels like following but something tells him it’s best if he doesn’t so he runs back to the FO, when he arrives he sees Hux walking out with three men behind him.

“What’s this?” Ben asks  
“Supreme Leader has sent me to investigate something, says the leader of the resistance is near, I will find her and bring her to his mercy” Hux says, Ben hides the shocked face at hearing his mother is on their grounds as Hux and his men speed off, something in Ben wants to come out, the good, but he pushes it down reminding himself of the goal. Ending the Resistance and having the supernatural world at his feet once he becomes Supreme Leader, once Snoke dies, he will rule everyone and would have completed everything his Grandfather started all those years ago. Ben walks into the building feeling his Master calling him to his throne room, Ben hides all thoughts of Rey and focuses on his thoughts of ending the Resistance and ruling the supernatural world.

Rey makes it back to camp, to see her mother with puffy eyes as Leia rubs her back in a comforting way. At the sound of Rey getting closer, Maz looks up  
“Tell me everything” Rey says, her face not giving away any emotion she’s feeling. Leia catches a familiar scent from her but doesn’t say anything deciding it’s best to let mother and daughter work things out before a third factor is brought on the table, so she stands up and heads towards her people giving the two space to talk  
“Where should I start?” Maz asks wiping her eyes as Rey sits next to her  
“What do you mean by if I were to be turned, I’d be powerful?” Rey asks, Maz looks towards Leia who gives her a supporting nod before looking at her daughter  
“For hundreds of years, there has been this war between vampires who don’t believe in democracy and those who do. Democracy was overthrown, an Empire rose and whoever didn’t agree with them was killed, then a Rebellion was born and that Rebellion burned down the Empire but from their ashes rose the First Order who are much worse. The Rebellion is now the Resistance and we’ve been under the radar for years, fighting small fights until we can get enough people to stand with us and fight the big one. Amongst all of this, there’s a prophecy from the peacekeepers before the Empire rose. The prophecy shows someone who is strong with the Force in both the light and dark sides, that person is able to resist the pull to their darkness but also uses the light to guide their decisions and unlock their power. Rey, you release a huge wave of Force energy that I’ve never experienced and I’ve lived a long life my girl which leads me and everyone who knows of this prophecy to believe you’re our key to bring balance to our world” Maz says, never breaking eye contact with Rey who takes it all in and tries her best to wrap her head around everything her mother is telling her, one thing sticks with her though and she doesn’t stop herself from asking a question that may hurt her more than she thinks  
“First Order? As in the company I’ve been protesting against for months?” Rey asks, First Order as in the company Ben works for? Ben the man who’s made me feel things I’ve never felt, the man whose arms I feel safe in?, she thinks to herself  
“Yes, that company is a cover up Snoke used to keep humanity oblivious to what they really do with the factories they own” She says, Rey suddenly feels lower than earlier but doesn’t stop herself from asking another question  
“Does that mean everyone in that company is a vampire?” She asks  
“The people at the top are, but lower in the company it’s a small mix but yes, majority of them are vampires” Maz says, Rey feels like she can’t breathe as one word, one name repeats in her head… Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These apologize are getting old, trust me I know! I hate when I'm reading a good fic and the author takes FOREVER to update. When they do they apologize and say it won't happen again but oh surprise it happens again and BOOM another apology but I don't say anything bc the fic is just that good!! LOL seriously though I'm sorry. I've been lacking all inspiration and motivation to write but I finally let my brain take control of my hands and managed to write CH8 aaaand I'm writing CH9 as well so best believe I will update a little more frequently. Especially since I think this fic is coming to an end since things have reached it's climax? But I don't know yet. ANYWAYS, I hope you liked this chapter and THANKS FOR THE KUDOS!! You guys are so sweet for that <3 (:


End file.
